StarFox: Fire and Ice
by TrailerFlip
Summary: The ultimate enemy has become stronger than anything imagined. Luckily, so has Fox...
1. Introduction

(The date story was what I consider a decent success. For action I had a sonic story, but found out only too late that I was straying away from facts. I prefer referring to the facts we have from video games, episodes and movies. I'm not sure I'll continue, but I'll more than compensate with this next piece. I've been itching to do some Starfox action and to try the type of writing I've been thinking of. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.)


	2. Cold as Ice

(Cue the motha fkin' curtain!)

**Chapter 1**

TIME UNKNOWN, PLANET KYITSUNE

The galaxy Lylat. Impressive, vast, with a diverse system of planets and home to quadrillions of furs, all living amongst thousands upon thousands. A most beautiful piece of the limitless universe.

Nearby, however, a much different star system resides. The Aures Infinite, a galaxy home to twelve planets, mostly uninhabited, still is often visited for the wide range of natural resources it carries. This is where "Infinite" gets part of its name. The first part, "Aures", took its name from the unusual but brilliant electron stream that serves as something of a border around the system.

Among the few inhabited planets, stood two in particular, both of which had become barren of evolved furs at different times.

The first planet, which was consumed by a green blanket of jungle life and colored with a few volcanic territories, was known as Kyitsune. The legacy of furs that once dominated the plant-covered world had become lost countless generations ago, that is, as far as anyone was aware.

The second planet, which resembled Lylat's sparkling blue Corneria, had lost its hosts not much longer than a mere three years ago, save only a handful of survivors.

Its former beauty once helped to boast the mystifying planet's name.

Cerinia.

As fate would have it, the two survivors were siblings, a pair of very similar sisters, though neither was aware.

From Kyitsune's surface, she could see the deceased planet through her familiar crystal blue irises, shadowed by a frustrated and angered brow. Her eyes released small tears that followed through streaks on her cheeks already set in place by previous tears.

Her mouth opened to express the true source of her grief.

"Mother……Father……and.."

The cerulean vixen swallowed hard in a fond but now stinging memory.

"Krystal. Oh God. Whyhyyy?" escaped the sobs.

The crying fox put her hands to her face as she dropped to her knees in agony. So many things left unsaid, so many goodbyes not exchanged, so much that should have happened but no longer could. She saw that now.

Despite the forlorn face and tears, she was a beautiful vixen. Her name was Ice, a blue Cerinian female fox with a mind for adventure. She was the daughter of the now deceased Rae-Saeta and Sapphire, the once ruling chief and bride of Ice's village. Ice herself was a princess, and the slightly older twin sister of the vixen Krystal, also a princess.

Ice was a true beauty, to put it mildly. Her face had a cute snout, shorter than a male's, and with a significantly smaller black nose. Her cheek fur took a slight arc downward that faded very gently from her pointed but shapely ears, and in between them traveled her beautiful blue shoulder length hair. Ice's snout was a pure white that slowly faded into a light blue shade that started from just above the middle of her eyes and about two inches from the corners of her mouth, which was surrounded above and below by her gentle soft blue lips, the top lip slightly curving up to her nose. The blue covered her entire body except for her palms, the bottom of her feet and the edges of her toe claws, as well as her breast, front of the neck, belly and somewhat on her puffed tail, which was divided by a pair of gold rings. The vixen had dazzling eyes, with naturally long and dark eyelashes that bordered her brilliant, gentle cerulean eyes.

The fox's clothing was extremely revealing. She wore a familiar looking set of shoulder armor, a gold necklace, a head band that sat atop her blue bangs, forearm armor, bra, loincloth, shin armor and simple tribal shoes. Her loincloth was a bit shorter than her sisters, but was not a problem, as Ice had wrapped her lower legs, pelvic area, forearms and chest with a series of bandage cloth. It was meant to reflect her unique sense of travel and thrill-seeking. Her shoulder armaments also carried a cloak that waved gently in the light breeze, also with a hood that hung about the back of Ice's neck.

Along with her beauty, she was the holder of special gifts. She could manipulate frozen water, or as her name suggested, ice. Her bloodline was well known for generations of gifted ancestors. She also had powers of the mind, namely telepathy, but that was common to all of Cerinia. Her own sister, as far as she knew, had quite a way with telepathy, but had never seemed to grasp the concept of controlling ice.

Upon the sisters' eighteenth birthday, their parents had granted them the rite of complete womanhood, and even the offer to lead the village while their parents would step down. Krystal had been willing to accept the task, but Ice had always been one for adventure. After consulting her parents, it was decided that she'd be allowed to leave Cerinia to explore for herself and see the universe. Ice could not have been happier, though the farewells were depressing, from her mother and father and then particularly from her best friend, her own sister.

Neither sibling could hide their tears, but Krystal was happy for her twin and accepted it. She wished for her dear sister's safety and to enjoy her adventure, and wasn't really bothered by the challenge of overseeing the village by her self.

Five years after, she had caught wind of a terrible rumor: that Cerinia had been destroyed some almost two years earlier. As far as she was from her home, Ice did all she could to return as fast as possible. It took another year, but she finally made it home.

She soon would wish she hadn't.

Upon setting foot on her home world, Ice immediately saw the damage done to the once flourishing land. In every direction she looked stood burned homes, long-dead nature, dreadful skeletons of people she probably knew and was once a friend to, and many of her people's combat staffs and light-blades lying lifeless and broken across the plains of battle. The larger open areas were covered by the shrapnel of fallen aircraft, the bones of many a riding animal, and a variety of melee and projectile weapons, some she recognized as the technology of the Kyu race, Kyitsune's people.

There had always been something of a conflict between the neighboring worlds, but no real fight had ever engaged, considering the waste of efforts and soldiers as opposed the more than sufficient gap between the two planets. The other interesting thing was that all the Kyu had met their extinction a long time ago.

Something was not right.

Ice had stretched her mind waves as far as she could, even in the retreat catacombs her people had prepared, but saw that had there been others alive, they wouldn't be found on Cerinia.

In despair, the vixen left and checked to see if the rumors of Kyitsune were wrong. Unfortunately, they were accurate. She had nothing to work with.

All this led her to where she was at the moment, crying her eyes out and on her knees, wishing she could have done something.

"That's it then. I'm the last one," she spoke solemnly.

"It's hard, there's no question. But, you can get used to it," came a strange voice.

Ice immediately whirled around in a fighting stance, seeing a truly bizarre creature. She looked upon a large reptilian species, much more menacing and primal in figure and shape than any she had seen before. His body was clad in full cloak with a hood that covered the back of his head. One eye was blood red with a vertical pupil like that of a feline. The other eye was red as well, though that was because of the glowing light it emitted, being a mechanical eye. His mouth, even when closed, still showed many a dagger-sharp fang.

"By the stars! What the hell are you?" Ice demanded. "Some type of…I suppose an Iguanian?"

The strange reptile shook his head. "I don't suppose you've ever heard the term 'allosaurus', a cousin to the well-known tyrannosaurus."

The vixen squinted at the large lizard. "That suffix suggests that you're a type of….dinosaur? Impossible. All manner of those behemoths are extinct, are they not?"

"Not on my world. I hail from the once great planet of Sauria, a sanctuary of the dinosaurs. At least, it was a magnificent sanctuary."

Ice lowered her head. "So we truly are in the same situation, is that it? It just doesn't seem fair. Tell me though, why are you, a native of this Sauria world, walking along the surface of this planet, which was by the way purely mammal-dominated?"

The allosaur's mouth formed a tooth-covered grin. "Well,why is a member, of the Cerinian community, coming to terms with her situation on the ancient Kyitsune? Hm?"

"Touche," was all Ice could think of saying. "I couldn't stomach the conditions of my own home, so I had to come here to try to gather my mind. It would not be so bad if I only knew more about what happened."

The giant lizard's smile faded. "I might be able to shed some light on the situation, unfortunately."

The blue fox turned to the reptile quickly. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"You're familiar with who used to roam this planet, aren't you? The legendary Kyu race, a population of furs who wielded power to an extent that even Cerinians almost couldn't imagine. I'm sure you especially would be familiar with all this."

Ice nodded. "Indeed. They thought themselves to be so superior. Arrogance. Sadly enough, their dynasty concluded a very long time ago, even before my life had began. Why do you mention them?"

The cloaked lizard grimaced. "They aren't extinct. I imagine some of the last members may have migrated to survive, because I know that at least one lives. There's a Kyu in the universe, with incredible power. He laid waste to my people as well as yours. There's the unfortunate truth."

As the words fell from his mouth, the vixen again fell to her knees. Her mouth hung open in shock and here eyes stood wide open.

"N…no. How did this…? Why? What reason…….?" Ice gasped in air as she bared her fangs.

"WHAT REASON DID HE HAVE!" she roared as she sent a blow to the ground.

"I'm afraid your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that he brought about the end of two worlds. On my own, he set loose a bio-mechanical insect infestation known as aparoids. The one good thing he brought about was the fact that I was able to turn these creatures into a personal advantage after I had been wounded. Let me show you what I mean."

With that, the allosaurus pulled off his cloak. He wore a set of chest and torso armor that also came with some pelvic plates. He had on a left shoulder pad made of a silvery chrome with several intricate and advanced-looking incisions carved into it. From its top shot out three long and thin spikes. The shoulder armament gave way to a cyborg arm, structured in heavy detail, with multiple areas that looked like hatches and a long, almost skeletal looking hand. The index and middle fingers featured extra-long, razor-sharp claws. Other areas all around his green and scaly body featured a few unnatural looking sections of robotic skin with chords that linked to other areas on the same appendage. His rear lower legs seemed to have hydraulic hinge pieces and the insides of his ankles featured mobile, long, curved, scimitar-like blades, giving the appearance of a raptor. The part of his skull between his brows was plated with cyber-skin and it traveled all the way down the back of his neck to his now fully robotic tail, which ended in a drill-like tip. One eye had obviously been a mechanical replacement.

"I've redefined the meaning of prosthetic implants," the cyborg half-joked, half mumbled.

"Truly," Ice responded with no emotion. She turned away to glare at a tree standing by itself. Her eyes glowed a frightening blue. "He'll pay," she hissed.

The cobalt beauty put up both hands as she exhaled. Despite the warm weather, cold mist emerged as she breathed. From her palms, moisture in the air began to accumulate and quickly cool down. She brought back both arms and threw them forward, releasing a glowing blast of blue towards the tree. As the projectile made contact, the tree became encased in layer of ice.

The allosaur's toothed jaw hung at the spectacle. "Incredible………………she may be of use."

The vixen took a moment to look at her work, admiring the effects of her powers. Then hastily, she ran to the tree and jumped into the air, seeming to soar slowly as she ascended. She turned her body and focused her momentum into a single roundhouse kick, strong enough to shatter the frozen tree. All that remained were several frozen splinters.

"You can….manipulate ice? I've never heard of such a trait in the Cerinian race," explained the lizard.

The female turned to face her companion. "It's a birth rite for the royal bloodline. That's why they call me…," she paused as she formed a rose made of ice and tossed it to the reptile, who gruffly caught it in his organic hand. "Ice," she finished coldly.

The creature chuckled. "How very appropriate. One so blue, so cold and melancholy, and her name is Ice. Forgive my amusement, but I'm sure you see the irony."

"Not really," she responded harshly. "I was a very different girl before the tragedy. If my people were still here, I wouldn't be so cold."

"My apologies, my dear Ice. As long as we're getting acquainted, my name is Scales. General, once upon a time, if you care at all."

"How nice," she spoke, obviously irritated.

Scales could see he'd better make a point. "Your highness, if the title still stands, I invite you to join me and my allies. We plan on exacting a perfect vengeance on the rogue Kyu."

Ice turned to face him. "Hmm……you know his location?"

"That is correct. His home galaxy is quite close, so has been revealed by the shared knowledge of my cyborg half. His home planet, his agenda, his past-! I know much about him. Join my battalion, and we can have justice," Scales tried to persuade her.

"Just fight alongside you, is that it? And you and your army are all out to merely kill him. He sounds very strong. Perhaps, more than we can handle."

The once general grinned. "A perfect vengeance, my dear. That means eye for an eye," he seemed to sound sarcastic as he blinked his robotic eye.

Ice could sense a deeper meaning. "What are you referring to, Scales?"

"I want you to join my army, and together we will obliterate the world he calls his home. During this time, his world has entered a season where some of the planets amongst his system tend to receive snow. It would be unlimited ammunition for one of your talents. He shall suffer justly. All I ask is that as a member of my force, you comply with a certain process," spoke the general.

Ice looked unsure. "What's the being's name? And then, what's this process?"

Scales growled at the thought. He looked up and roared in harsh memory.

"**GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHRR**!"

He looked back down to the female, looking calmly furious.

"McCloud………Fox McCloud."

Ice made a mental note of the name. "And the 'process'?

Scales extended his cyber arm. "Agree to embrace the infusion of this aparoid technology, to show your allegiance. It will unite all of us infected, making us stronger as a unit. We will share each other's strength and knowledge. The perfect army."

As he finished, several beings began to emerge from the forest area. Several Redeye beasts walked out, followed by groups of numerous raptors, spinosaurs and elite sharpclaw. All of them were in a mutated state much like Scales. Though the many beasts ceased to advance, the ground shook in the rhythm of footsteps. Their general grinned in pride, while Ice shuddered nervously.

Three very unique beasts emerged from behind the trees and roared with great intensity.

Galdon, the six-legged, claw-faced beast. The looming and destructive Redeye's king. Lastly, the only Saurian dragon, Drakor.

Ice noticed that they too were all cyborgs, though the dragon's armor seemed to have been much older and scorched in some areas.

"Join us Ice. You don't want to be on the wrong side, after all," Scales spoke.

For the first time in a long while, Ice cracked a small smile.

"Success," Scales thought as he reached out his hand to Ice, while she did the same.

Suddenly, she smacked his hand away.

"What makes you think a prize like me would let herself go to waste, just for some not-so-discreet armor? I'm an independent, Scales. Sorry, but I guess we'll just have to do it our own ways," she said. She gave him a quick salute then turned to walk away.

She hadn't taken a step before she found herself facing the hungry face of the king Redeye. The fox backed up as she turned to look at Scales.

"I'm afraid it's my way, or nothing. Be smart Ice," the general spoke arrogantly.

Ice glared at him, and saw that the other dinosaurs were moving towards her, while the t-rex alpha male behind her let out whispered growls, as if stalking prey.

She clenched her fists. Her ship was a little way away, but she'd need a plan. "Now what was it? You know; that thing that got rid of a lot of the dinosaurs?"

Ice whirled around and placed her hands on the tyrannosaur's face. "Oh yeah. The Ice Age!"

From her hands a blast of Ice emerged and froze the rex's snout, forcing him to back away with a growl of icy pain.

"You idiotic harlot! You'll die for that!" Scales growled. "Kill the fox!"

The many dino-bots began to charge forward, bloodlust swirling in their monstrous eyes.

Ice stood calm and released a large wave of blizzard like snow and wind from where she stood. The dinosaurs slowed down at the harsh cold, unable to see through the mist or use thermal vision. They growled in frustrated confusion.

When the small blizzard had dicipated, Ice was nowhere to be seen.

"So the saying goes, sly as a fox. Now my dear, where are you hiding?" Scales asked chuckling. He scanned the entire area, seeing no trace of her, but a trail of flat ice along the ground leading to the opposite half of the clearing.

"What's this?" the reptile inquired.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine off in the distance. He turned his head to see a ship rising into the air and preparing to take off.

"Damn mammal!" Scales cursed. He locked on to the still ship with his cyber eye and fired a plasma bolt at the ship. Right before the burning streak could intercept the vessel, it took off in a flash of light.

The general let out a fearsome growl. "You were lucky, Ice!" He turned to his army, who eyed him impatiently, waiting for another command.

Drakor descended in front of his commander. "My general, what action do we take now?" he spoke darkly.

Scales gave him the 'at ease'. "For now, retreat back to the transports. That fool is no help anymore. We'll stay with plan A for now, and bring down Corneria as originally planned. Soon, loyal Drakor, you'll get your part in revenge," the general assured him.

"Yes, my general," Drakor nodded. He truly could not wait for his second chance at Fox. None of them could.

They turned around at Scales' order as he faced the sky. His mind was wrapped around the events to come.

"Soon Fox…….Soon."


	3. The Dream

(Let's rock 'n' roll)

**Chapter 2**

"_Huff! Huff!"_

_The russet-gold fox ran further down the empty city street, desperate for any sign of his comrades._

"_Team? Guys! Where are you?" the fur called out. No answers came. He was on his own, all by himself in a lifeless city._

"_Where the hell are they?" he thought to himself._

_As his endless sprint continued for a few more seconds, he thought he could see something in the distance. A blue figure, obviously running to him but so far off, the person's advance seemed very slow._

_The vulpine sped up and started recognize the other. It was a fox as well, and a female, a long-time friend of his._

"_Krystal!" he called out._

_She looked to him and waved her arm up. "Fox! Over here!"_

_Before long, the two managed to close the distance between them, each grasping their knees as they sucked in much-needed air._

_The cobalt vixen stood up to speak. "Fox, where have you-!"_

_Before her query could finish, she was interrupted by the sounds of several hissing snarls. Both looked around for any sign of the noise's source. From the dark alleys surrounding the two companions, several strange and vicious looking reptiles emerged, stalking the foxes like predators._

_The blue female backed up to the other's backside, while the orange male did the same. They held up their fists, ready for a fight. The male looked around, feeling he had seen this spectacle somewhere before._

"_Is this…the Krazoa test of Fear?" he asked himself, within his own mind. "No. This isn't it. There's no Krazoa here. What's going on?" he demanded, though none could provide an answer._

_Suddenly, the raptor creatures lunged forward, pouncing towards the irate vulpine. "Back off!" he shouted as he ducked and flip kicked the lead raptor behind him. He immediately stood back, waiting for the next advance. "You ok Krystal? Krystal?"_

_When he received no answer, he turned to check her location. All he saw were several raptors eyeing him menacingly._

_She was simply gone._

"_What'd you fuckers do to her?" he demanded, his own fangs barring. He knew they couldn't answer, but he didn't care. He wanted answers, now._

_His Jurassic audience merely hissed at him harshly. _

_He had lost all his patience. "Answer me!" As he shouted, he ran forward and attacked the prehistoric beasts head on. Some backed off as he tore wildly through their lines, striking in every direction he could. _

_Through all of his onslaught, the lone mammal noticed that some were merely watching the display. "What are they doing? Velociraptors are group hunters."_

_All the raptors on top of the fur immediately jumped off and began to regroup with the others. As he got up to charge again, they all suddenly lit ablaze, burning like a wild fire._

"_What the-!"_

_The burning beasts gave one last chorus of growls before they rose into the air and disfigured into natural flames. The floating fires began to rush towards a central point and mold into a different shape, as if the fire was made of clay._

_The new image was that of a giant, flaming fox's head. The demonic expression blazed madly as it unleashed a roar of primal fury. Menacingly, it looked back down to face the lone, much smaller fox. It's 'mouth' opened as its terrible demon voice uttered one simple word._

"_Fox…."_

_The now identified Fox looked up at his flaming 'cousin'. "What are you?" he asked, now frightened by the immense being._

_It didn't answer right away. It merely chuckled at the ignorance of the smaller being. _

"_You….."_

_Fox looked up to him, eyes wide and mouth open. His voice was gripped by fear, before he finally managed to speak._

"_No!"_

_The flaming beast roared with laughter before it opened its mouth and unleashed a vast wave of burning flame upon Fox. He threw his arms up in futile defense from the blazing attack._

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

"NO!"

Fox bolted up from his bed in a panic. His mouth stood wide open as he breathed to calm his heart. It was thumping with the force of aerial explosions. As his chest and abdominals heaved up and down from the exchange of oxygen, the cold sweat on his body seeped down his perspiring body. He gripped his bed sheets as if to never let go.

After a few minutes, he began to calm down a little, slowly taking in the comfort of his familiar bearings. He put a hand to his streaked forehead and closed his eyes, trying to push the images out of his mind.

"Holy Kyuubi," he finally exclaimed. "That was a fuckin' nightmare."

Fox got out from his bed, clad in a black t-shirt and ash-gray sleeping shorts. He went to his private bathroom and turned on the sink to get some water in his face. He shook his head quickly to get the water out and checked his image in the mirror. Aside from the tired eyes, and his fur and shirt being darkened by the damp sweat, he looked ok. He was still young after all, by all means.

At the age of twenty-seven, Fox McCloud was still an active mercenary-for-benefit-of-public-good-hire, along with his crew of pilots and fellow elite mercenaries, the legendary team StarFox. The group had changed slightly since the time of the Lylat wars.

The current members were Fox of course, along with long-time friend and ace pilot Falco Lombardi, mechanical specialist and researcher Slippy Toad, and telepathic fighter and beauty, Krystal. The aged rabbit, Peppy Hare, had since retired from the squadron after the recent Aparoid threat, which had been thwarted by StarFox. He now spent his days working for the Cornerian Air Force.

Fox and his friends were currently enjoying some vacation time, since 'tis _almost_ the season. They were currently staying at the team's house on Corneria, originally the McCloud family household. The beautiful two-story residence had been technically inherited by Fox when he was only seventeen. It's warm and comforting appearance both in and out seemed like the perfect place to spend Christmas with his friends, who were also his closest family.

Each member was staying in a different room on the second floor, Fox's being the furthest down the hall to the left. Just across from him was Krystal's room.

The nightmare seemed very insignificant as the warm thought of the vixen entered Fox's mind. Over the past few years, Fox was truly smitten over the beautiful young woman. He simply cursed himself for being as timid as he was. She continued to flirt lightly with him now and then, and all he still could do was stammer and just respond politely.

"Oh well. She's too perfect anyway. Best not get myself over-excited," he reminded himself.

The poor lovesick vulpine was making his way back to his bed, not before grabbing some fresh sheets from the closet. He thought of how he was going to get back to sleep, and thought of Krystal. "It would definitely help. Come one dude. Stop thinking about it."

There was then a light knock on his door.

"Fox? Are you all right? I thought I heard you yell something," spoke a gentle female voice.

McCloud smiled in bliss at her angelic voice. He'd trade his tail to wake up to that sound everyday. He then began thought of how to respond to her question.

"Aw it's nothin' Krystal. I'm fine. Thanks, though," he whispered from behind the door.

Things were quiet for a moment.

"I didn't even need my powers to see past that one," Krystal laughed to herself.

Fox would've joined in the humorous action, had it not been a stressful subject. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't try to put something past a psychic." He then noticed they were still divided by the entrance. "Oh uh…you can come in, if you want. I'm decent," Fox offered, hoping he didn't sound pathetic.

The doorknob turned slowly as Krystal entered the room, and quietly closed the door. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey."

Fox blushed, given the awkward circumstances. "Hey," he answered weakly. The tired fur took a seat on his bed and patted the space next to him. "Here. Have a seat," he said politely.

She nodded in thanks and sat next to him. The blue fur was wearing a pink tank-top and her white sleeping shorts. She had actually considered wearing her underwear to talk to him, just to tease him, but made the more ladylike decision.

"Anyway Fox, was something wrong?" she inquired sweetly.

"Eh…..nightmare," he answered, sheepishly. "Sorry if I woke you."

"No worries. I actually prefer these chances we get to talk," the girl answered with a bright smile. "And a nightmare, huh? Well nothing to worry about. It's only a kind of dream, right?"

Fox grinned. "Yeah I guess. It was just….well, it was really vivid. And it was almost symbolic. It was like some kind of omen nightmare like in a movie."

Krystal leaned against him and put her hand on his, which sat on his knee. "You and I have had some very similar experiences. If something's unnerving you, you can tell me about it. That's a special part of our relationship."

As her head now lay on his shoulder, he leaned his against hers. And without even trying, she had already made his night. "Well…I guess I could tell you. Some parts sound a little silly though, and you make an appearance."

She giggled at his remark. Oh, what Fox would give to hear that whenever he wanted. "Well seeing as how I was in it, now I have to know."

So Fox told her the entire dream, from start to finish; the city, their meeting up, the raptors, her disappearance and the strange flaming apparition. Krystal listened with captivated attention to every detail as she played out the pieces of the dream in her own mind.

The male of the two blushed after he finished. "Pretty silly after all, eh?"

Krystal eyed him suspiciously, thinking of all the details that he had just recited. "Actually no. If I were you, I would see it as rather ominous myself. Especially the part about the demon fox. You said you don't recall experiencing anything like the last one, right?"

"Definitely not," replied the curious McCloud. "Why?"

The vixen let out a hum as he sat in deep thought. "I don't know why, but something about that sounds somewhat familiar."

Fox's eyes widened. "You've seen a blazing vulpine?"

Krystal shook her head 'no'. "I would have remembered that. Still, why does that sound as though I've heard of it before?"

The male fur shrugged. "Well ya' know, you've linked our minds now and then to talk mentally. Could some of your memories maybe get mixed up with mind? I mean, if they could, and they were in my mind, then I'd be able to dream of them since they're in my memories, right?"

Krystal pondered the possibility. "It seems possible. Let's see now…" she spoke as she seemed to think of something.

"Ok let's see. Fox, a few nights ago, I had several dreams during the course of an evening. During one, Falco was celebrating his nineteenth birthday and was expecting a stripper to arrive. When the doorbell rang, he, along with all of you and some other furs, rushed to the door. He opened it up and was met with a cross-dressing male entertainer. The furs all around him, you included, stared laughing hysterically while Falco blushed so hard he turned crimson. Does that sound famil-!"

She was cut off as Fox stared dying of laughter on his bed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOH SHIT!" He tried to settle down from the spasms. "Oh man, that was the best prank ever."

Krystal looked stunned. "Er…..then I guess that was a memory of yours."

"Yep. Me, Bill and Slippy decided to punk him that year. So we've proved that we can share memories. The remaining question is still how you have any memory of a blazing fox."

Krystal thought for a moment. "Indeed. I still can't come up with anything, though."

She let her chin rest against her fist as she tried to search her mind, before noticing that it was still late.

"Oh, Fox? Did you want to go back to sleep by chance. I don't want to keep you up."

Fox shook his head. "I'm good. Besides, I'd rather not risk another bad dream right away."

She rubbed his cheek with her hand. It flushed red as the warm blood rushed to his bashful face. "You're going to have to sleep again sooner or later," she whispered with a smile. "Might as well get it out of the way."

He smiled at her. "You're right. Sometimes a nightmare gets a good dream for a follow-up, after all."

Krystal patted his streak. "That's my captain. Maybe you'll dream of an exciting new mission. You never know," the cheerful vixen assured him.

Fox grinned. "Better yet, maybe I'll dream of you."

As soon as he had realized what came out of his mouth, the male fox's eyes widened in fear, and his hands jumped to clasp over his snout. "_Fuck!_" he mentally shouted at himself.

Still with his ashamed expression, Fox turned to see Krystal, looking modest and blushing beautifully at his remark. "I'm flattered," she giggled.

He swallowed a large gulp and rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh…er….that was a little embarrassing." In his mind, Fox sent every prayer he could to the good Lord, requesting that a lightning bolt kill him on the spot.

"I'm actually glad you said that," the vixen told him. "You know how to make me feel special."

Fox was about to say something bold again, but this time, he was intending to. "Well, Krystal, you are a special vixen."

He waited for a response, which he got. The only thing is that he was expecting it to be verbal. His heart started to race as he noticed Krystal's lips on his cheek; his first kiss.

"Thank you Fox," she whispered sweetly.

"Thank me? Thank you, Krys!" Fox laughed.

"You deserve it. I only wish I hadn't waited so long."

The two stood silent for a moment. Thinking of what had just happened. As long as there was an open opportunity, Fox realized he should probably take it.

"Krystal, can I tell you something? It's a little important."

She looked up at him curiously. "Sure thing, Fox. What is it?"

The vulpine took a deep breath, half-believing he was about to do what he about to do. "Kyuubi help me," he thought to himself.

"Krystal, I….well…Ok. Krystal, we've known each other for a few years now, and already, I'd say we're best friends."

"As would I," Krystal agreed.

Fox continued. "I don't know if I've either been discreet about it, or if I've made it more obvious than I wanted but…."

Fox was about to reveal his confession when his com-link bracelet started beeping from his desk.

He smacked his forehead while Krystal jumped, caught off-guard. "Sorry about that," he grunted. He reached over to pick up the device and pressed a button to flip the screen up. The small panel revealed the mechanical team member, ROB64.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Fox. Greetings also, Krystal," the droid said as kindly as his programming would allow.

"Good evening, _Robert_," Krystal greeted him nicely.

Fox eyed her awkwardly. "Robert?"

Krystal shrugged. "I think it sounds cute," she laughed.

ROB's synthesized voice brought them back to focus. "Fox. There is a message from General Pepper. Code Green situation, currently active. Please Report to Air Force base. ROB out."

Fox tossed the compact accessory into his laundry basket. "Well, things have been a little quiet lately."

Krystal stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go change before we see talk to Pepper. It's a shame really."

The captain looked to his crewmate, confused. "I thought you liked missions."

She turned and sat back down next to him. "Oh I do. It's just…"

"Just…..?" Fox continued, waiting for her to finish.

She leaned her snout to his large ear and whispered.

"If we could've gone back to sleep, I thought you might've need some _company_ to help with your dreams."

She gave him quick kiss on the cheek and shot him a naughty smile before hopping out of the room.

Fox fell back on his bed, looking stupidly at the ceiling.

"A nightmare……….and a dream come true. Oh well, back to work."

He threw on a pair of pants and boots and made his way to the wake up the team, ready for his next adventure.


	4. Mysterious

(Hey yo I need reviews. Come one now. Holla back readers…..)

**Chapter 3**

AIR FORCE BASE, 4:00 A.M. DECEMBER 17th

Corneria's military was well known for the soldiers they produced, no matter what field.

The pilots were falcons in the sky, the marines were sharks in the deep blue, and their army were predators of stealth. Only with the sheer numbers of Venom's extinguished military could one hope to combat the power of Corneria. For each division, the proud planet hosted impressive facilities. The Air and Space Force base was no exception, home to over thirty incredible hangars lying in two rows along a peninsula, and more ships than one cared to count. The only difference was the current festive decorations around the base exterior, mostly wreaths and red ribbons strung about the street lights. And of course, a blanket of snow covered everything.

To Falco and Slippy, nothing was interesting at four in the morning. Krystal was getting by well enough with a cup of hot mocha. Fox chose to blast his headphones into his large ears, flooding his head with some wake-up rock music.

As they came to the stadium-sized lot, Fox parked the car closer to the entrance. The team groggily stepped out of the vehicle. The two mammals were a little more energetic than the Avian and the amphibian.

Falco shivered, even through his flight jacket. "Four in the fuckin' morning. Hey Foxie?"

"Yo," called the orange fur.

"If we're up against some type of organization, I call first dibs on the lead punk."

Fox grinned. "Merry Christmas, feather-head," he chuckled, throwing the thumbs up back towards the Avian.

"Falco. Save me a little?" Krystal said with a yawn.

"Get in line," Slippy grunted sleepily.

The captain of the group laughed to himself. "Good old holiday spirit. Hey relax guys. This'll just be one more success we can toast to this December twenty-fifth."

Lombardi grinned across his beak. "Yeah I guess. Kinda hard to stay ticked during the holidays, huh?"

Slippy laughed. "The best holiday, needless to say. How often do you see my cold-blooded ass enjoying snowy weather?

The other three pilots joined in a laugh at the toad's remark. Krystal merely chuckled a little.

Fox noticed her weak laughter. "Somethin' wrong, blue?"

Krystal laughed. "Actually, quite the contrary, red," she joked back. "I'm actually excited, but a little nervous. This'll be my first Christmas at home, after all."

Fox's eyes widened a little. "That's right. I forget we had to work last year. Well this year we'll get the job out of the way so you get to enjoy the magic this year."

She put her arm around his as they walked. "Thanks, Fox," she spoke quietly.

"Your welcome, Krystal."

The two shared some warmth as they entered the base. The first room was a giant, completely clean lobby. The front desk had some golden streams outlining the top with red ornaments hanging about. A well-trimmed Christmas tree stood on each side of the desk, which was being occupied by a female Kangaroo, sharing the same exhaustion as the team.

"Merry Christmas, Jenny," Fox said cheerfully.

The marsupial looked up at the familiar team and smiled brightly. "Hey mates! Merry Christmas!"

Everyone wished her good tidings and vice versa before Fox brought up there being there.

"Hey Jen? Do you have us scheduled to see the General today?"

The pouched fur quickly typed a few sequences on her computer and moved her mouse around a bit. "Looks like it, Foxy. The ol' boy's expectin' you mates for somethin' important. Somethin' about you McCloud."

The team looked at Fox, who looked at Jenny oddly. "Me? What do you mean?"

The 'roo shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry mate. I don't got many details." She then turned to the female fox, keeping her eyes open for any hints at something juicy.

'So Krystal, your first Christmas on Corneria, eh? Gonna' have to get Foxy here to acquaint you with the mistletoe, am I right?"

Krystal smiled, slightly confused. "I'm sorry Jenny. I'm still a rookie with this. Acquainted with the what now?"

Fox tugged her arm, blushing heatedly while Slippy and Falco started snickering. "_Assholes_," he thought to himself. "Er…I'll explain it to you later, Krys. Anyway thanks, Jenny. Happy holidays again."

She wished them the same while the group walked to the elevator. The male fur of the group played the somewhat embarrassing moment over and over in his head, while the other of his species was still asking herself what a 'mistletoe' was. She could also pick up on some sort of sly thought patterns coming from Jenny's mind when it was mentioned. Her thoughts were interrupted by a recorded feminine voice.

"Welcome to floor seven."

The doors to the elevator slid apart and the group made their way out of the elevators and into the office wing. They headed left and stopped at the door at the end. On its window was placed a platinum panel with five stars engraved into it. It read "General D. Pepper, Commanding Officer."

Fox knocked on the door a few times.

"Please come in," asked a familiar voice.

The four walked in to the office of their long-time friend, General Pepper.

"Season's greetings, General," Fox said warmly.

The old hound saluted them and walked up from his seat, giving his young friend a strong hug. "Likewise old friends. Welcome back to the Base, StarFox. How's your vacation time coming along."

"It was good," replied Falco sarcastically. He grinned and shook his hand.

"While it lasted," Slippy sighed. He too gave the general a strong hug. Pepper let out an 'oof' at the amphibian's grip.

"Hopefully this isn't a long-term mission? Hm?" hinted Krystal as she gave him a big hug.

Pepper chuckled at the dry but good-natured humor. "Well it might be. My apologies for this sudden interruption, by the way. It's not really something so threatening that we truly needed your services, but…" he trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck with a guilty expression.

Fox's brow rose quizzically. "But…" he spoke.

Pepper looked at him with a curious look. "But….well,…here. Let me show you the pictures."

The aged bloodhound picked up a small remote from his desk and turned on the monitor hung on the wall of his office. It blinked on to show a disturbing picture.

Two huskies, apparently military personnel, lay bruised and battered on the ground, several claw marks across their bodies as well as a number of scorch marks and laser wounds. It seemed to have been a one-sided fight as far as the five of them could tell.

Pepper pressed the button again and showed a similar picture, but with a different background. Again, furs of authority were badly wounded, except there was a much larger group of them; roughly ten. Behind them stood a large building, with something written on the side. The message had been carved in with some type of laser.

"You can't hide, Fox McCloud!"

Falco and Slippy stared wide-eyed at the display, wide even by Slippy's goggle-eyed standards.

Krystal stared in a very unusual way. Her look was one of shock, there was no doubt. However, there was another type of emotion upon her face. It was, for some reason, the face of a person seeing something that appeared almost…familiar.

Fox looked at the image in a very unique way. Sure he was perplexed, on the inside. But he stared at the words in a cold way, to a degree the very opposite of whatever plasma had carved the threat. His eyes narrowed menacingly while his curtain of lips pulled back somewhat to reveal a cast of fangs.

"Someone I know…..just don't know who," he half-whispered harshly.

Pepper looked at him. "How can you be so sure, especially when the offender's method is this typical?"

"_Or is it_?" Krystal asked herself.

Fox's eyes didn't move. "This message; it's a challenge. Whoever did this obviously has something against me. And I don't make many enemies unless I'm trying to kill them. And not to sound cruel, but I usually tend to go that far in the end. Looks like I let one job go unfinished."

He studied the pictures carefully, his keen fox eyes not missing anything. "This isn't Andross at all. I'm sure of it. Someone like him would make a much less discreet appearance, and he wouldn't be using guerilla tactics like this. Plus, me and Falco eradicated him. And we all know what happened to the Aparoids."

Pepper nodded. "I see. Whatever the case though, Fox, these images were taken from Aquas's islands and MacBeth. And there're a few more images, but nothing really different from these two. I should mention there seems to be a pattern apparent here. Based on the locations of the pictures and the dates recorded, this mysterious enemy is moving down Lylat towards our direction."

Fox nodded. "And if they knew where I was, they wouldn't be bothering with the other planets. They must be using the process of elimination, at least I'd assume. That, or it's a trap."

Falco interrupted. "Wait a minute. Why would they go through the trouble of baiting you? Obviously they're looking for you, and they can't be so weak that they'd have to set a trap."

"Falco has a point, Fox," Krystal managed to shake her mind from her thoughts. "As a matter of fact, I'd like to call a team meeting when we get home," she requested, kindly but obviously not leaving room for argument.

"Basically, Fox," began Pepper, "I'm not actually sure what to do at this point. I don't see the point of asking you to go embrace someone who has a death-wish for you, but our forces still haven't been fully regenerated since the bugs. So for Corneria's sake, I was hoping you'd be willing to terminate this strange challenger. I'm sorry for being so blunt, but-!"

Fox cut in. "No apology needed," he winked. "Fox McCloud doesn't turn down a challenge, after all. This should be pretty fun actually."

Everyone seemed surprised at Fox's sudden change in attitude; especially the General. He looked down and adjusted his hat. His throat cleared as he shifted his glance around before looking back to the red vulpine.

"Fox, m'boy, I honestly can't thank you enough for what you do for us. I assure you, your success will definitely put something very nice under your tree this year. I promise that," he said with a salute. He seemed to be fighting the urge to let his eyes water.

Fox put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey now, old friend. You know I'd take on Venom, Scales and the bugs with two broken arms for Lylat. It's in my blood, ain't it?"

Pepper smiled. "_He_'d be proud, Fox. _They_ both would."

Krystal smiled in warm admiration as Fox seemed to beam proudly, looking just like James. Things like this were among the greater reasons she cared for him so deeply.

Falco and Slippy couldn't help but grin at their captain and best friend's heart, which knew no limits. They were really glad to be on his team.

"Thanks General," he responded, now sharing the difficulty of fighting back his emotions. "Say as long as we're here, do you mind if I do my…uh….you know," Fox winked at him a few times. "It's been a while."

Pepper looked at him strangely for a few seconds before he realized what he meant.

"Oh! Yes of course." He pulled out a card key and gave it to him.

"Your Arwings are outside the Great Fox dock right now anyway. We set them up on display for mechanical demonstrations. Right now they're free for whatever."

He then opened up a drawer in his desk and dug around for something until he produced an old walkman with a tape in it. "Don't want to forget this. Hope it still works for ya'."

The other three looked at them awkwardly. Falco and Slippy understood the situation to some degree, but Krystal was completely bewildered.

"Thanks. It's been a while now. I'm pretty sure it'll work," he assured him. Fox gave him another quick hug before turning to leave. "Again, happy holidays, sir,' the vulpine saluted. "The same, Captain," Pepper replied. He quickly said his goodbyes and holiday wishes to the other three as Fox waited for them. When all had been exchanged, the four of them left the office and went back to the elevator.

Krystal was still confused about what Fox and Pepper had been talking about, so she linked her mind to Falco's.

"_Knock, knock, feather-head_," she laughed.

Falco looked over at her, curiously. "_Somethin' up, blue?_"

She looked at Fox then back to him, hinting with her eyes. "_What were they discussing a moment ago?" _

Falco grinned to himself. "_Don't ask me. I've been in your position too, but nothing's changed, really. As far as I know, ol' Foxie has a little pre-mission ritual. He hasn't told anyone what is except for the General. He promises to take it to the grave with him_."

"_Unless I find out_," she thought coyly.

"_I doubt it Krystal. Me and Slip-up haven't even been able to figure it out. So the saying goes, 'clever as a fox'_."

She smiled wryly. "_If there's one thing you should have learned from Katt, it's that a woman has her ways_."

Falco's beak formed a smirk. "_Whatever you say, fur-face. Good luck with that_."

At that, Krystal severed the mental link and looked at Fox, who was merely staring at the walkman with a giddy smile.

"You can't keep secrets from a girl," she whispered so that none could hear.

The sly vixen grinned mischievously, thinking of what method she might use.

"Just wait, Fox. Just wait."


	5. Fire's Symptoms

(Part of this chapter is songfic. I hope you like it)

**Chapter 4 **

PLANET MACBETH, 12:00 P.M., DECEMBER 17th

"Eugh!"

"Gwoh!"

Not standing a chance, the two law enforcers dropped to the ground in pain, right in front of a military complex. The lynx and robin clutched their bruises as they wondered what the strange attacker would want. After all, what could a single vixen hope to accomplish by attacking Macbeth's police force.

The robin cop pulled out a communicator from his vest.

"This is Miller! We need back-!"

Before he could finish his message, the device in his hand had been blanketed by a sheet of ice. He turned to the source of the ice, with a look of pure awe.

"I'm going to ask one more time," Ice hissed. "Where's Fox McCloud?"

The lynx pushed himself and coughed up a bit of blood. His forearm came up to wipe some of the crimson ooze off of his face. "We don't have any business answering to hot-headed vigilantes. If you got a problem with a hero like McCloud, you got a problem with us, you psychotic bitch."

She kicked him the stomach and froze his hands to the ground. " 'Hot-headed'? Ironic choice of words, officer." Despite the humor, Ice was far from smiling. "And I don't know what you consider to be heroic about this McCloud character, but I see things from a very different perspective. Now where can I find him?"

"Didn't ya hear him?" the robin spat. "We don't talk to freaks like you. And everybody in this galaxy owes Fox big time. Tough break, sister."

"Owes him? Owes him! That…THAT MURDERER!" she growled.

Oblivious to her misinformation, the two unfortunate officers thought she was referring to Fox's honorable kills, specifically the lives he took for the sake of the exponentially more he saved.

"Murderer perhaps, but only when it came to the scumbags that had to be destroyed. But I guess you've got a problem because you're Venomian, am I right?" the lynx snarled.

Ice flipped her bangs out of her eyes. She held up her hands and froze both of their bodies, save only their heads. "Wrong," she said simply.

The two struggled to free themselves but to no avail. The ice was too thick for them overcome. "So we can see," they muttered.

"I'm the last of the Cerinians," she stated clearly, proud yet disheartened by the burden.

The deadly young woman approached her captives slowly, her eyes glaring so sharply as if to see through the two troops. "And your false hero is the last Kyitsunian, responsible for genocides on a scale so great you idiots can't even begin to fathom it."

"I'll say it again, bitch," the robin remarked. He was still under the impression that his captor was referring to Star Fox's assault on Vemon all those years ago. "Fox is probably Lylat's biggest savior. And besides that I think you were misinformed. He's from Corneria. Anyway, if you want to find him so bad, do it yourself. We're not giving you shit!" the bird spoke quietly.

Ice looked at them silently, her iries glowing as her power began to surge through her body. Her arms lifted until her palms faced each officer in the head. She fired two shots of ice at the two and froze them completely. Now that they were of no more use, she felt she might as well try elsewhere.

"Corneria, is it? Very well then. Get ready, Fox McCloud," she hissed under her breath.

She made her way back to her ship, with a new destination already in mind.

ooo

Fox hummed to himself as he and the gang walked into the Great Fox's current docking bay. The mega arena-sized harbor was filled with maintenance machinery, commanding officers, recruits and countless pilots, many of whom were looking with admiration upon the team's signature vehicles, the Arwings.

Over the past twelve years, the famous Star Fox fighter ships had gone through their share of remodeling. Fox would be likely to admit that the upgrades that were in effect during the Sauria crisis weren't as major as prior fix-ups. However, the modifications made just before the Aparoid assault were still hard to surpass even today. The ships trademark blue "shoulders" had been rebuilt to contain four g-diffuser ion engines. The original weapon systems had been kept the same, only upgraded now and then to keep up with the progress being made in plasma-based weapons. The Arwings' nose had since been redesigned to be much sharper and aerodynamic for missions in an atmosphere. The mobility, speed, handling and shielding of the ship still outclassed those of any other fighter, save perhaps the Wolfen.

"Look at 'em all, admiring our babies. It makes me so proud," Slippy joked as he pretended to wipe a tear from his goggle eye.

"Hell Slip, I still look at mine like that now and then," Krystal laughed.

"I'll even admit it. You do some damn good work Slip-up," Falco grinned.

"Maybe too good. You think you'll ever be able to enhance them even further?" Fox chuckled as he nudged his elbow.

Slippy grinned cockily. "I've got the blueprints in my head as we speak."

"Good to hear," said the captain. He stopped as he turned to his squadron. "All right then team, here's the plan so far. We're going to take flight again tomorrow and set up in Corneria's space territory. We'll be monitoring the sector for any unusual incoming ships. If we run into some unwanted visitors, I'll lead a solo attack on them, seeing as I'm the target. If they've got an armada, I'll draw them back to you guys and we'll all strike them. We'll keep some warp gates ready in case we need the military's help."

"Wait, Fox. What if they're expecting some patrol? They might be willing to take the long road and enter the planet from a non-travel zone," Falco suggested.

"You're counting on Corneria's satellites I presume?" Krystal asked.

"Bingo," the male vulpine nodded. "General Pepper'll contact us if he thinks they're going to look for me on the planet. At that point he'll probably prepare the anti-aerial weapons and buy us some time before we arrive at the scene."

"Nice strategy, boss," Slippy complimented.

Fox winked. "Why, thank you."

Falco thought about the plan for a bit. "Tomorrow, you said? All right then. So what should we be doin' in the meantime?"

"Get prepared, and then rest up. So let's get home and enjoy the day, how about it?"

Krystal clapped her hands together in a thank-you sign. "Yes please! It's still only 4:45 and I should still be in bed."

"Ditto," all three guys voted in agreement. The four of them started to head back to the parking lot, but not before saying their quick goodbyes to Jenny, who kept winking at Krystal and Fox, to his annoyance and to her confusion, and to Slippy and Falco's amusement. It was an uneasy ride home for the two foxes and a drive full of kissing sounds and stifled laughter for the falcon and the toad.

ooo

The team had arrived home some hours ago, allowing them to catch up on some much desired sleep. It was still very early at 8 a.m. when Fox started to toss and turn uncomfortably in his sleep. He started to perspire and breathe quicker, reliving an all too familiar dream. Soon enough, he woke up at the same point in the nightmare, giving the frightening images a lot more thought.

He held his head as he tried to calm his heart. "That was the same dream. Not similar, but…..completely the same. Wait. How in the hell does that happen?"

Although it seemed rational for one to experience the same mental images in their sleep two times in a row, Fox knew better. He wasn't one to dismiss the more unusual possibilities that there might be something foreshadowing about the dream. The only issue was trying to think of what the strange pieces of the dream could mean. Above all else, it was the fiery vulpine head that scared him most. The way it taunted him, grinned at him, arrogantly smiling deviously as it looked at Fox in the dream right before it unleashed its burning power upon him. It seemed like a threat that was too powerful, too malicious to be destroyed and conceited for it, like Andross had once appeared.

As these thoughts flowed into Fox's mind, it steered less from fear and more towards anger.

"What does it mean…." McCloud started to ask himself, clenching his fists. He immediately remembered the part where Krystal seemed to just vanish. As much as he didn't want to, he had to realize there may have been very tragic meaning behind it.

But he'd never accept that, not so long as he had anything to say about it. "What if this is supposed to be the enemy? Is that my dream's meaning?" As he probed deeper he started to focus more on Krystal's role in the nightmare. And while he began to imagine the possibilities, he started to become furious.

"If they were to hurt her…" he began, whispering harshly. He got out of his bed and walked to his dresser. He picked up a framed photo of himself and Krystal, making silly faces for the photo. "If anyone were to hurt her!" he repeated, this time in growling voice.

The red fox imagined the fiery apparition looking on Krystal instead of him, preparing to do to her as he had done to Fox.

"NOOO!" Fox called out in his room. He started to feel his body tense up with a powerful stress. He grabbed his head and fell on one knee, grunting in pain. His body started to heat up, quickly and alarmingly. As he snarled and growled, he could see small flashes of little lights dancing all across his vision, a symptom of one losing consciousness.

"Grah! Come on Fox! Ergh! Come on dude, get a grip," he grunted at himself. He tried to calm himself down by thinking about his cerulean roommate. He figured if anyone could bring down his anger, it was her. Sure enough, it started to work, though slowly.

When he felt a little more assured it was over, he picked himself up off the floor and lapped up some water from the faucet. He got in a few swallows before he heard a feminine yelp from the other room.

"Aahh!"

"Krystal!" he whispered as he ran out of his room. He stopped in front of her door and placed his large pointed ear against it. All he could hear was Krystal breathing hard, obviously trying to calm down.

"_The hell's goin' on_?" he thought while he knocked gently on the door. "Krys? You ok?" he called out, trying to make it loud enough for her to hear but so as not to wake up Falco and Slippy.

"Y-yes. I'm all right, Fox. Just a bad dream is all," she answered. "You can come in if you want."

Fox opened the door quietly and peered inside. She was sitting her bed, one hand on her chest as she relaxed her tense heart. The male fur also noticed that in her stress, she had neglected to warn him that all she was wearing was her white undershirt and thong. He nervously took a seat next to her and waited for her to calm down a little more.

"Nightmare. Seems to be a trend lately,eh?" Fox humored her.

Krystal ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I guess. It was so vivid though, and parts of it were almost familiar."

The vixen sighed and leaned against Fox. He at first felt unsure of what exactly to do, but just covered her warmly with his arms, feeling that he should try to console her.

"What was it about?" Fox asked kindly.

Krystal sighed again and closed her eyes. "A number of strange things. Among them were some of the pieces from your nightmare, actually. Plus another sight that seems familiar too."

On the inside of his snout, Fox gritted his fangs against each other. "What types of strange things?"

Krystal opened her eyes and looked at him, then down at her hands. "I saw several unusual sights. Among them were the Saurians, the Krazoa, Cerinia, the Aparoids, Star Wolf, Corneria and even the burning apparition from your nightmare."

Fox thought silently. "Which of those was the one that was so 'familiar'?"

She shuddered nervously at the thought. "Well, I didn't even name it yet. I saw the silhouette of a mysterious fur, and I'm not sure what it was but it was a female. When I looked at her in the dream I felt strange: first a sudden chill, and then a great sense of relief. After that, is when I saw the fire-fox and then I woke up."

"You know, I had another dream about that damn thing," Fox informed her.

Krysal looked at him oddly. "Again?" she was silent a moment as she looked away in deep thought. "I don't like this, Fox. For my people, an occurrence like this is generally taken as an ominous vision. To dream of something you can't remember, not to mention in two consecutive sleeps."

Fox grinned. "I may not be a mystic, but even I had a feeling about that."

The vixen gave him a confused glance. "So then, what's with the smile?"

Fox adjusted himself to be closer to her so she could lean her head against his chest. "Well it's not like any harm would come your way," he remarked with a slight chuckle.

She grinned, her curiosity piqued by his attitude. "How are you so sure?"

"Because if it did..," he began. He held his hand out in a fist, and then opened it swiftly, releasing his claws. "It'd have to get through me."

Krystal sighed gently as she nuzzled his frame. "Of course," she laughed. "My knight in baggy green flight pants."

Fox couldn't help but laugh at his own boldness. "Thanks. Thanks for that. Seriously, though, I mean it."

She continued to chuckle. "I know Fox, I know. It's just flattering that you'd let yourself be so bold for my sake. Hmm. Now that I think about it," she started with a grin, leaning her snout closer to his, "why so intent on protecting me, hm Foxie?"

"Tryin' to fluster me?" Fox answered with an evenly coy tone. "Well, without you here, I couldn't do this!"

She blinked. "Do wha-!"

Not even two complete words could exit her mouth before she became paralyzed with surprise. She looked wide eyed down to her snout, and then followed it to Fox's snout, whose lips were now gently pressed against her own. After a second or two, she found her eyes closing as his had.

The male soon pulled away, blushing somewhat through his white muzzle. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her nervously. "Guess I'm a little exited about the mission. Sorry."

She licked her lips and smiled at him. "Don't be," she said with a wink.

Fox resumed his original grin and winked right back. A small chortle escaped from his closed mouth.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked, starting laugh in her own curiosity.

He looked down, then back to her. "I just noticed this is the first time I've talked to you under _these_ circumstances," he remarked in a sly manner. His eyes were shifting back and forth from her eyes towards downward.

After a moment, she realized what he was doing and shifted her gaze downward also, immediately recognizing her lower apparel.

She blushed a deep shade, making her blue cheeks turn violet. "Wow…I guess I forgot about that," the vixen spoke quietly. "Although…."

"Although…what?" Fox asked.

"I'd finally like to get a second opinion," she smirked, with mischief written all over her devious smile.

Fox held his fingers up in the "ok" and winked at her.

She laughed at him. "Good enough."

A moment or two passed as the pair just enjoyed each other's company. The atmosphere was very calm. Fox could feel himself in two situations: the one at hand, and he remembered how when he was younger he with some of his girlfriends from school would come over and they'd relax on the couch on a Friday night while it would rain without mercy outside. But this was way beyond that, in Fox's opinion. He honestly believed Krystal to be the hands-down most beautiful fur he had ever and probably would ever see. This was among the list of excuses he used to justify how shy he was.

His thoughts wandered from simply her and back to earlier, thinking of her role in his nightmare. He didn't experience the same unusual, furious reaction as he head earlier, given the calming presence of the curvy vixen leaning on him. Nonetheless, something about the whole idea just gnawed at him, just simply pissing him off in a somewhat childish way.

"Oh my Kyuubi," Krystal suddenly spoke as she got up. She was perspiring a decent amount, particularly wherever she had been leaning against Fox.

And, to his surprise, she finally asked, "Fox, are you ok?"

He blinked at her. "What do you mean? I should be asking you that."

She started to fan herself. Her canine side also took over and her she let her tongue hang out a bit, panting.

"Are you serious, Fox? You honestly don't feel that? Because I'm pretty sure that's you," she said, wiping some of the sweat off of her cheek.

Again, he simply blinked at her, clueless. "Feel what?"

"Are you kidding me? Fox,…well… you're hot!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Wow," came his answer. "Thanks Krystal. I uh…guess I should tell ya' that I think you're really hot too, in a polite way," he complimented with a bright smile.

Krystal looked dumbfounded at her smiling friend. Then she struck his temple with her middle and index fingers. "Not like that, dumbass. I mean you're burning."

The male fur rubbed his head with an "Ouch!" Then he turned his attention back to her. "What are you talkin' about? I feel fine. I think you might be comin' up with a fever though."

"No. Not me," she shook her head. "I'm completely fine fine. As soon as I moved this way I felt cool again. You on the other hand, are hot. This really isn't normal Fox. Grab my thermometer, it's in the top drawer in my side table."

Fox did as he was told and grabbed the small tube from the drawer. He checked it first as he held it. It read at about **55**, as was common for Corneria during the winter season.

He held it so Krystal could see the mercury, and smiled. "See, you're just imagining things, probably from the nightmare messin' with your powers. It's only 55 in my grip."

He saw immediately that her face was growing alarmed.

"Um…I think you mean it _was_ **55** in your grip," she spoke.

Fox looked at her, his smile no longer present. He checked the mercury again, and his face started to take on the same expression as Krystal's.

**212**

His eyes widened at the sight. "This can't be right. Something's wrong with your thermometer then. If I was 212 then I'd probably be dea-!"

The red-orange vulpine was cut off as he saw the thermometer crack on the inside, and as the mercury began to seep within the outside shell of the device. He sighed and tossed it into her wastebasket.

Krystal would have scooted back over to him, were it not for the overwhelming heat he couldn't seem to notice. "Fox, are you sure you really don't feel that heat. I mean…this is a real phenomenon. And you're right. For a person to be 212, they'd also probably be….well we get the idea."

"Honest to Kyuubi, Krys, I don't feel different at all. Your guess is as good as mine."

As she sat silent, obviously concerned, he gave it his own thinking, and immediately remembered his peculiar anger session from earlier, as well as his solution. Of course, for her to help him, he'd have to give her all the important information.

"Hey Krystal," Fox spoke up.

She awoke from her trance-like concentration. "Hm? Yes Fox?"

"I guess I should tell you," he began, "this isn't the first weird thing that happened to me physically this morning."

Krystal looked at him, very focused and serious. "What do you mean?"

He scratched his ear, then sighed. "Well, I had the nightmare again, I told you that. And when I woke up, I got out of bed, you know, just to calm down and stuff."

"Right..." Krystal said, signaling for him to continue.

"Well, anyway, I was trying to collect myself and so I looked at that picture of you and me from the mall, with our silly faces."

"I remember that one. Our first day out, just you and me," she smiled.

"That's the one. The thing is, when I looked at it, I started thinking of you in the dream. And it scared me: the thought of some fiery head or a bunch of raptors or just whatever happened to you in the dream- I was really afraid, even though it was just a dream."

Krystal felt her heart skip a beat at that.

"And that fear started to become stress, and from stress to anger: I just hated all those demons. It felt like an overwhelming urge to protect, crossed with a strong vendetta. And so I started to feel weird. I've been angry before, but this wasn't normal. Everything started blurring, and I couldn't stop growling, like one of our feral ancestors. My head started to throb with some kind of headache, like my mind was splitting or something."

"Ouch," Krystal said simply, though she listened with deep concern.

"And the visions were strange too. It was my room one second, and then the next I'd see that flaming fox, and then me, and then my room again."

"So, how then, did you make it stop. You came in her looking pretty normal," Krystal pointed out.

"Well, I," Fox paused. He knew he was going to thank himself for this later, but at the moment he wished he didn't have to. "I thought of you. The rest, as they say, is history."

Silence hung thick in the air as neither of the two vulpine said a word.

Krystal was the first to collect herself from the stillness, and slowly brought her lips to his, quietly and gently, before pulling back in the same manner.

"Thanks, Fox," she said in her kindest voice.

"No, thank you," he smiled. "I should be good for a year after that," he joked.

The vixen just laughed. "You're such a tard."

"Oh gee," he answered sarcastically. "Thanks, Krys."

"You're welcome."

They sat a while longer, Fox's bizarre temperature having dwindled.

"Well, the heat died down," Krystal asked. "Wanna catch a few more Z's before we get up?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah. We should both rest after all that crazy shit anyway," he grinned.

He got his paws off the bed and started to get up when a hand grabbed his tail. He turned to see Krystal giving him one of those grins that said "Get real."

"Fox, do I even need to say it?" she said through her smile.

He was quiet a moment before he sat back down and pulled the blanket over both of them.

"No."

They exchanged their "goodnights" and a quick kiss before he took her in his arms. They slept soundly, and didn't need to worry about another nightmare for this morning.


	6. Fox meets Fox

(I'm getting to the song part, but in any case, please look up danger zone and tell me what you think. And NO, I don't mean Gwen f—king Stefani.)

**Chapter 5**

Krystal awoke very comfortably, finding herself facing the sleeping form of her captain.

Fox lay completely still, breathing silently while he remained in calm slumber.

"He's cute when he sleeps," Krystal thought with a smile. "But even more so when he's surprised."

She kissed him quickly and watched his eyes blink open. She could recognize from his eyes that he had needed a second to remind himself of what was going on.

"Mornin' Captain," she said sweetly.

"Mornin' Krys. Sleep well?"

"Yep. It's only been about three hours though."

"True. Still, I slept pretty damn good."

"It's a nice change, isn't it?"

Fox chuckled. "Yep." He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up slowly. "Hmm? It's still fairly early in the day. What do you wanna' do before we hit the skies?

Krystal sat up next to him. "I'm not sure. Honestly, waiting for a mission to begin kinda leaves me feeling lethargic."

Fox nodded. "That's how I feel too. I guess in that case, wanna' just workout or something? Then maybe we can go grab a bite."

Krystal yawned with a nod. "That sounds good. Let me just change and I'll be there in a second."

"Cool," the male answered. He got up and made his way out of her room. "See you in a bit."

ooo

"Spot? Or you got it?"

"I'm good," she said quickly and tensely. "Eleven!"

"Uno mas, Krystal!" Fox cheered her. "C'mon, Katt could probably do it."

Krystal gave her a weird look despite his tight breathing. He exhaled roughly and pushed the weight up and onto the rack. "Twelve! And most women don't do the whole insult motivation thing."

"Well sorry. I promise next time not to forget my extra estrogen," he said with a 'duh' look.

Krystal laughed and sat up. She wore a pair of black shorts and a white tank top with, surprisingly, none of her jewelry. "Sorry. I forget that guys are used to playing the "asshole" in the gym."

"Maybe you should try being the 'supportive' during my set. I humored you, didn't I?" he laughed.

Krystal grinned as he sat down and lay on the bench. "But aren't you the one who usually asks me to motivate you like you do to Falco or Slippy?"

The male smiled. "Yeah." He gripped the bar evenly and set herself in position. "Add a 10 and a 45 on each side, please?"

Krystal added the plates and looked at Fox. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of white shorts with a red trim. "Looks good," she thought. She was about to set the weights on when Falco walked in. He looked at them for second before taking his headphones off and setting his disc-player on a side table. "Of course, you two would just love to see each other covered in sweat, right?"

Krystal nearly dropped the metal plate she was carrying and was startled by the voice. The Avian just looked at his doings and laughed.

"Very cute, birdbrain," the red todd remarked distantly.

"Hilarious," the blue vixen agreed with equal sarcasm.

"Touchy, touchy," Falco answered. He then smirked and covered his beak. "Speaking of which-!"

Krystal just rolled his eyes. She stood back up and helped Fox to get the bar up. "I hope you're not jealous Falco." She shifted her gaze back to Fox, prepared to help if needed.

"Har har, Krystal," Falco answered. Hey I don't mean to be a distraction. As a matter of fact I'll just come around later." He picked up his disc-player and walked out the door.

"_Thank you, Kyuubi_," the two foxes said to themselves.

Falco popped his head back in. "Oh, Fox? Remember to keep your eyes on the bar!"

He ran before Krystal could tele-slam the door on him. She just faced the door, a look of pure annoyance dominating her expression.

"Bastard, eh?" Fox managed to squeeze out as he thrust the weight upward.

Krystal snapped back to reality and looked down to Fox, who seemed to be slowing his pace.

"Oh crap! Do you need a spot?" she asked quickly.

"No. But I could use some hype," he said in a strained voice.

Krystal looked to him. "Just think of all the things in your nightmares," she advised him.

It was a good idea actually, and he knew it. So he went along with it.

Instantly, things seemed to slow down, as Fox immediately began to imagine the demons of his bad dreams. In only a second, the entire thing seemed to replay in his mind over and over, and it felt almost vivid. His lifting now felt second nature to him, his arms and chest and body acting almost independent of his mind.

He saw in his mind everyone he had ever come to truly hate.

Fox saw Andross.

"Eight!"

He saw Scales.

"Nine!"

The raptors from his dream.

"Ten!"

The flaming, taunting, demonic fox.

"Eleven!!"

He looked up and noticed Krystal. Suddenly he couldn't take his mind away from his earlier, uneasy feelings. His mind created a picture of the fiery demon looking down at her instead of himself, ready to burn her as it originally did to him. Fox hated that creature more than anything. He wanted to hurt it, to crush it- to kill it!

Fox's anger soared at the frightening ideas, and he threw the weight up with more energy than he had started with.

"TWELVE!!!" he snarled.

"Fox?" Krystal said, concerned. "Are you ok?"

"I won't let you! EEEERRRR! I WON'T LET YOU!" he roared, his mind completely consumed by the delusion. He wouldn't drop the weight, and Krystal started to feel a familiar heat and had to back away.

At that moment Slippy and Falco ran inside the room. "What the hell's going on?" they each said. They both took a moment to scan the situation and looked at Fox, who was supporting 335 pounds with what looked like no tension or difficulty.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Fox yelled.

Slippy shuddered at his friends frightening volume. "Sweet Gama, Fox! What's the matt-!"

Fox silenced everyone with a blood-curdling, unnatural roar.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHH!!!"

In the middle of his enormous release, Fox pulled at the bar with all his might and snapped the iron rod apart, as though it was a thick branch.

"HOLY SHIT!" all three of his teammates called at once.

Fox dropped the two pieces on the ground and fell off the bench, clutching his head in pain. "GAAAAAHHHH!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

They all hurried to his side and held him down. He shook violently, his fangs gritting against each other.

"Son of a bitch, is he on 'roids?" Falco asked as he tried to keep his friend's arm pinned, but with little success.

"GYAH! GUYS! HELP MEE!" Fox yelled. "I CAN'T- AAHH!"

It was hard to tell if he was truly pleading. His yells weren't that of someone unleashing the contents of their lungs as best they could. No. There was substance, deepness, and it was raspy: a different voice, almost. It was fury being released in a terrifying and primal way. Absolutely feral.

His feathered best friend was nearly thrown back. Literally, thrown. "SHIT! Help him?! Look what he did to the damn bar!"

"He's having a delusion or something!" Slippy pointed out. "Krystal, I think your powers would probably come into good use here."

Krystal nodded and sat on top of Fox, trying to hold his arms down. "Fox? Fox! Can you hear me?"

Fox grunted. "EUGH! Krystal! Krystal, where are you?"

"I'm right here with you, don't worry!" she assured him.

"Krystal. Please. Help me," he said weakly, though not faintly.

She was beginning to feel alarmed. Fortunately she realized that not keeping her cool could only make the circumstances worse. "Fox it's ok. It'll be all right, I promise. Just….you need to try to calm down, ok?"

Fox barely nodded and said, "All right. Please, just please don't leave." He was still struggling and grunting in pain.

She sighed in slight relief. At least he seemed to be calming down, but it was evident he still felt some type of tremendous pain. He was beginning to sweat, and not because of his workout. Every muscle in his body was tighter and denser than ever before.

Normally, not a bad thing in Krystal's mind, but this was not the time.

"Fox, listen. Hold tight, I'm going to merge our thought patterns and try to bring your focus back here with us, ok?" she cautioned.

He simply nodded. "Iiit's ok. Eungh! I trust you."

She looked to her other teammates before she did anything, who each gave her a nod that meant "go ahead."

The vixen nodded back and placed her hand on his chest, and the other on her own. She closed her eyes and entered a trance-like state, while Fox's convulsions seemed to decrease.

Everything began to change….

Through her sealed eyes, Krystal's conscience portrayed a vision of an incredible scenario, one which she had seen many times already. In front of her stood a barrier, invisible but not hidden, standing between her and the essence of Fox's mind, an ongoing vortex of in-and-out fading images of his past, mainly consisting of his currently most prominent thoughts. She recognized the images as parts of their mutual nightmares.

One step, then another. By habit, she began to walk forward and make the transition through the barrier, crossing from her mind to his. She was engulfed by white light as she stepped through the wall, consumed by the illumination that distinguished the transition from one mind to another's. Anyone would stand in complete awe at such a sight, but for Krystal, well, this was no more exciting than watching a movie.

That changed when she crossed the barrier and saw what lay at the core of Fox's mind.

"Oh…..my…..Kyuubi!"

Fox, her hero, her secret crush, her everything, lay on the floor, or "surface" as the case may be, beaten, bruised and battered. Scratches covered his body like tattoos, whose blood red ink seeped from the countless and severe wounds on his body. He panted, very weakly, and was barely able to move aside from his heaving chest. A consistent cough pained him and even further agitated his fight for oxygen. Also strange were the cauterized slashes and other scorch marks that could be found on him.

"Krystal…erk! Krystal….please….I need your help," he barely managed.

He, however, was not alone. A frightening creature sat only a few feet away from him, and was someone both of the vulpine could recognize.

On impulse, Krystal darted towards Fox and stopped at his side lifting him to her and checking him.

"Fox? Fox! Kyuubi in heaven, what the hell happened to you?" she demanded, though she had an idea. The female turned her head to face her enemy, the burning fox spirit from the nightmares.

"What do you want from him?!" she spat. "What the fuck are you?!"

The being eyed her, without pupils, through his burning eyes. It tilted it's head (which is all it had) and let out a quiet growl.

"The….last…….heir……must…embrace his….true potential…"

Without even attempting to make sense of it, the enraged vixen disregarded the cryptic words and stood, ready to fight.

"I don't know what you did, but you're fight's with me now, asshole!"

In response, the being scattered into a brilliant flame and threw itself to the ground. Krystal had to shield her eyes from the massive flash and ember debris at first, then looked back to the fire. It seemed to settle down and shrink into itself, until she noticed the fire was merely unveiling a new being, a fur.

The flames cleared and in the spot where the head once stood a real fox. But not just any fox. She had no way of making since of it, and yet, there she was, staring at another Fox McCloud.

She nearly stumbled back at the sight, but kept her nerve. "What the-? It's some kind of trick, isn't it? Well, I'm not buyin' it, fucker. Let's see what ya got!"

The new Fox looked at his fallen counterpart, dead silent. Then, he turned to Krystal, and again spoke in the same quiet and mysterious fashion.

"You're not….the enemy. He is not the enemy."

She stared at him as if he were insane, or perhaps as though she was. "What?"

"The last….heir. Kyu's last ash……must burn again. You…must give purpose….give life…to the fire. Perhaps, it…..I…..am too early."

"What are you saying? If he's not the enemy, then why'd you hurt him? You don't make any fucking sense," she yelled. "What the hell's going on?"

"He…hurt himself…..he holds me back………..never knew me……never knew himself. We sense danger….a challenge…………more than any of you…..have ever seen………he must….learn….he….I….must wake us up."

"How is this helping him?" she said, her anger changing into extreme confusion. us up? What does he-ergh-mean?"

She snapped her head around to see Fox coming to. She was also stunned to see that his wounds were already healing quickly.

"What the-?" She turned back to the other Fox for answers.

"Only…an example…of true potential…..Hmmm…..You are….Cerinian………very ironic……but we trust you."

"_Huh…ironic? So what if I'm Cerinian_? _Why wouldn't he_ trust _me_?" she asked herself. "_Wait, I've never been so confused_."

He turned to the original Fox, who was standing straight with almost no difficulty at this point, and only scars of his horrid battle marks remained.

"You ….will feel the difference….even already…..your strength…..your speed…..your mind…..and when you are ready…….to learn……when you……realize your…..driving force…….I….you…..we……..will teach you……and fight…….."

Fox stared in wonder at his doppleganger. "Fight? I was almost killed by you!"

The clone shook his head slowly. "Today……you were beaten……..humility is….a foundation…….they……..Kyu…..could have embraced….and have been……saved…….next fight….Fox…..you will see……the difference….even now."

Krystal's ears perked up. "_Kyu….kyu…..hmmm_?" After a second or so, she gasped aloud. "…Oh…my…Lord…"

Fox and Krystal just looked at the mysterious copy, both more confused than they've ever been, though they didn't know why.

After all, it was pretty simple, wasn't it? The strange fox had beaten the original, within his own mind, to a bloody mess and sent them disturbing nightmares. And yet they were too unsure about it to attack. Fox was healed now, but did that make it all right? Neither of them could make sense of anything.

"Fox…..Krystal………" the second Fox spoke.

Both of them broke out of their deep thoughts and stared at him.

"I may early……I was awakened…..no longer alone…..a foreign spirit……a mystic……ancient and…….glowing……..with long hair and…….. face…..unnatural……he or it…….triggered me……almost…..three years ago.…I need to …..further the spirit again……the world of the reptiles…..your friends…"

"What-what spirit are you talking about, er…..Fox?" Fox asked his clone, unsure of what to call him.

"What?...You……carried him…..them……you saved them…..remember?"

Krystal's eyes snapped wide open. "Huh? The Krazoa? The Krazoa from Sauria?"

"Yes…..but…..I can not explain….I must further…..awaken……I'm almost done…..for now…..I have given……already very much……to us…….Fox….Krystal…..I will see you again…..when I have further awoken………..I promise…..to explain….."

"Oooo-k," Fox answered. "I guess we trust you, even though we don't really understand you. This is a lot for both of us to grasp, me and her. But let me make see if I understood you. You want us to seek the Krazoa?" he asked.

"Yes…….they will…..expect you…..I am sure of it…"

Krystal eyed him curiously. "Wait. Before we're finished here, what did you mean when you said you've already given very much to you and Fox?"

"Did you…..not listen?...I said….even already……I have begun….to wake us up…….Literally……he is…..we are……already closer to our potential……that is all….that I have for now……I need….to further awaken……Cerinian Krystal…"

"Huh? Yes?" the vixen answered nervously.

"All….is well….for the moment……but for now…..break your link…….so I may prepare…."

"All right. Just promise to keep to your word, please," she asked him.

"I second that," Fox added, now completely healed. "We'll still have questions."

"I shall…….and…..Krystal……?"

The telepathic vixen had already begun to dissolution of her mind-link, but she and Fox were both able to hear the being's last words echo in the light:

"_Thank you, Cerinian_……."


	7. Evil's Past and Beauty's Dream

(I'm serious, I want some feedback on "danger zone". Look it up and tell me if you think you know a more appropriate song)

**Chapter 6**

Darkness.

That was all he saw, at least, all he could bring himself to recognize. All he could actually see were three walls of stone and a single wall that consisted of iron bars, covered in scratches and several dried spots of his own blood. His only company included the spiders that spun their homes across his humble quarters and the aggressive, fiery bats.

Oh, how the tables had turned on the once feared ruler. All the power, the magic, vast armies- he had all this and now it was gone. He had brought about so much pain and suffering, and now he lay, weak and defeated, having reaped what he's sown as of almost a full year now.

And it was all because of him.

That wretched, interfering mammal.

"Fox……." He growled silently.

The allosaur would have struck the ground had he not been so weak. The liberated Sharpclaws he once commanded had long since turned against him, and took care to make sure that the would-be dictator would never be free to exercise his cruel practices again.

It had been the same routing for days now, a virtual eternity as far he was concerned. Day after day: a pitiful meal, a chorus of mortifying laughter from the smaller carnivores, and the un-healing, festering scar that a certain vulpine had left on his ego. He was barely able to hold on to his sanity anymore. He slept, dreaming only of how he would one day exact the most bloody and sadistic revenge his mind could think of.

Lately, however, things had been different. It had been fairly close to two weeks since his last meal, and he also not seen or hear a soul in that same fortnight. Things had been unusually quiet, and he knew it. Despite his vengeful thoughts, he couldn't help but pay some attention towards the unorthodox silence, as well as the tremendous pain in his empty stomach.

"Why is it so quiet?" he asked no one. "Perhaps those fools are in the midst of a plague? It would serve those insolent traitors right. I'd only regret that I didn't have the pleasure of killing them myself."

The beast scratched his synthetic left claws across the wall, leaving large gashes. "And it would be so easy.

He continued shredding his hooks against the stone surface.

"And then Fox would be next. And if I could find that filthy vixen, I'd do the very same. I wouldn't want that harlot to feel left out, after all," he snarled. "And of course that three-horned trash."

Amidst his deep focus, the green reptile diverted his attention to the rear wall.

He could've sworn he was hearing…….explosions.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

And with no warning, the weary prisoner was blown back several feet as the rear wall shattered. He had no time to prepare himself for the close-following assault of boulders and stone shrapnel that tried to escape the fury of the bright, smoky blast.

He coughed, both due to his fatigue and the thick dust, barely able to see anything in front of him. He could barely make out the fuzzy image of what looked like huge spiders slowly approaching him.

"What the devil..?"

The strange insect like behemoth lunged forward and pinned him, its company just observing with eager movement.

The lone dinosaur struggled to fight back, but couldn't resist the overpowering creature. He began to feel several spontaneous ruptures of pain all over his body, and opened his eyes to see what looked like stingers jabbing his body, leaving a metal trace in his skin.

The beast of a once-general roared in pain as he began to feel a number of strange urges. His mind began to spin and leave him dizzy, revealing a number of images, most of which he didn't recognize.

"GRAAAAAAAH!!! WHAT IS THIS!? RAAAAAARRRRRHHHH!!!

Then, as if out of nowhere, he was no longer in the cell area. He stood amidst one of the planet's power shrines, temples of mystic energy that housed several magical gem plants.

The allosaur thrust out his claw and grabbed a gem, trying to use anything to strike the spreading metallic skin.

Another flash and things changed again, now with the gems stuck to him, causing strange reaction that only deepened his new suffering. Sparks and energy flew and cackled around him like storm, hurting him further

"AAAAAAHHH!! WHAT….IS…..THIS!? AAAAHHH!! STOOOOOP!!!!

Again, moments seemed to be skipped as the beast now found himself standing amidst a plain of burning land, scarred by what seemed like a war.

"What's going on here? The pain, the dungeon………..What is this place? Where is all this damage from? Was there truly a plague?"

He looked all round himself, scanning his surroundings in case things would shift again. He took in the sight of his own planet, damaged decently with bodies all about him. Blood covered the earth and colored the streams, while smoke bled from the fiery wounds across the ground. Other dinosaurs, mostly quadrupeds, lay on the ground with those same metallic patches on their skin. It was obviously some type of infection, as he could tell they were all dead. But there were others still, untouched by the strange infection, but nonetheless having been killed by some gruesome means.

It took the uneasy creature a few seconds before he noticed an image of cross-hairs in his vision that would not leave. He ran to check himself in the stream nearby, where the water was still blue and clean. He had almost instantly regretted his choice.

"Wha? No….How? It's……It's impossible. What is this? What the devil happened to ME!?"

Metal, patterned and molded, decorated and complex, ran all about his body, reflecting in the water as a hideous, unnatural freak.

He looked down at his hands, and saw fresh blood on his natural hand and his metallic hand, which he just realized he hadn't seen for a number of years. He looked up as lightning flashed in the sky while thunder roared furiously. A torrent of rain dropped from the sky, who had gone from twilight red to a veil of deep, dark blue.

Something seemed to move inside of him, compel him. He was losing track of his thoughts and his body seemed to be forcing some kind of action. Scales couldn't stop himself as his body thrust his jaws towards the sky, a roar of rebirth escaping from his menacing jaws.

"yyaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!"

"GYAHH!!"

The andro-demon snapped his eyes open immediately, the shock of his nightmare having overpowered his fatigue. He clutched his chair tightly, and tried to steady his semi-organic heart from its rapid pace.

"Hmmmm……..even now….," Scales spoke quietly to himself. He grumbled quietly as he closed his eyes once more, giving more thought to his dream. This was not the first time he had relived it.

"…I suppose all strengths really do come at some sort of price," he whispered.

The recently reinstated General did not often sleep well anymore. Dreams of the origin of his self-remodeling were commonplace for him these days. And with the fact that he was closer than ever to killing his enemy, this trade seemed to be too far in his favor. He wondered often if fate had something devious planned for the sake of balancing his would-be blessing. Perhaps the pain of the event was enough?

Scales liked to believe so. After all, how was he to know that an cyber-insectoid race known as Aparoids were going to attack his planet? How was he supposed to know that the creatures were symbiotic parasites that infected all things? How was he to know that attacking himself with mystic gems amongst the planet would cause the abnormal reaction that gave him control of the remaining aparoids?

He wasn't. And that was fair enough, as far he was concerned.

The reptile saw it as justice, for the role of a fool he had been made to play for Andross, as well as having to surrender to a young outsider half his size.

"But then nothing is free. McCloud'll find that out soon enough."

The beast general's thoughts were interrupted as the control room door behind him hissed open.

"I heard a growl. I suppose it was the dream, commander?" spoke a rough voice.

The general rubbed his temples, or more realistically, tapped his metal claws against his steel brows. "Correct. Are we on schedule, Drakor?"

"Affirmative, commander. Those dreams will disappear in due time," the original freak responded.

The general growled quietly. "Don't talk to me about the dreams. You don't even have half of an idea."

Drakor bowed his dragon head. "My apologies commander. Still, you will soon receive your triumphant revenge. I only ask that you allow us all to arrive present for the killing blow."

"Of course," the beast hissed. "The more who see me rip that bastard vulpine apart, the better. Consider how much more of a suffering it would be for him to feel it- all those eyes upon him, as his own are plucked from his skull."

Drakor chuckled. "Almost gives you that sort of warm, fuzzy feeling," he joked. It was a childish choice of words, but yet his voice made it sound like an obscenity. The air was thick with both of the beasts' bloodthirsty tones.

The two laughed coldly for a brief moment before Drakor managed to get a hold of himself. "Again, commander, we're dead on schedule. Do you require any changes?"

Scales thought to himself. He hated the idea of more suspense, but he had lately come to see that his crew were low on supplies. Food, while normally not hard to come by, was something difficult to obtain the right amount of, at least for the size of the types of soldiers Scales had at the ready.

He had three, of which Drakor was the smallest, but by far the most intellectual. He was Scales subordinate, but the closest thing to a type of friend he had in his army. For this reason, the mutant general looked at him differently. He had been a cyber-spliced life form before Scales had ever been, so he found favor in his leader's glowing eyes.

"Yes actually," he finally answered. "Drop down on Fichina."

"Understood, commander," Drakor saluted. "By the way, what is the purpose of this. It's a snow environment, is it not?"

Scales prodded into his aparoid memory, just to double-check. "Yes. We need to get supplies, as well as prepare for the coming environment. The Cornerians are in the midst of celebrating a holiday of their culture, something involving the snow. We need to have our organic features "vaccinated", if you will, for the coming cold weather. And with any luck, that clever bitch might be down their practicing. Killing her would be like a warm-up for the vixen from before."

"Brilliant, commander," Drakor complimented. "I'll inform the ship."

The cyborg-dragon left the room in obedience, leaving the allosaur to himself. Scales turned his seat back towards his control systems and looked at the stars before him. They were countless, continuing with no end. He compared the idea to the number of Cornerians he'd soon eradicate, smiling wickedly. He noticed in the distance one particular star, one which glowed a bit brighter than those that surrounded it.

"Him in particular. I swear Fox, I will rip your heart out. And then every loved one of yours after would experience the same. You can't imagine how happy I became when the mutation showed me that you had an entire team. I'll pluck your feathered friend, strangle the frog with his own tongue, and slaughter the hare. As for the other one, that's a special case," he hissed with a chuckle.

"I'll let you see for yourself as I run these claws through your little mate's heart, while I watch the life drain from your severed head. You won't even have a prayer, you son-of-a-bitch. Not one prayer."

The monstrous general allowed himself to relax as he embraced sleep again, dreaming of his sadistic plans.

ooo

"Hello?"

The cerulean vixen walked closer to the silhouette. It was blurry, but became more defined as she got closer.

"Excuse me? Hello?"

The silhouette was now more recognizable. It was a fur!

Ice ran towards the silhouette, curious as to the stranger may have been. They were out in the snow, amidst a deep blizzard. "Hello there!" she called out.

This time the fur turned towards her, and Ice could see it was another vixen, about her height and built the same.

"The hell?" she said to herself. "Um….Excuse me! Can you come here for a moment?"

The vixen was not too far now, and Ice almost halted as she saw the fox's color: deep blue.

Ice froze. "Is that….but it can't be a mirror. Then that means……..Oh my Kyuubi, it must be her!"

Ice sprinted towards the figure, until she was only two feet from her. "It's….I can't believe……..Oh my Kyuubi…….."

The quiet vixen stepped forward, and now both girls had tears in their eyes.

Ice embraced the other in tears, receiving an equally tight grip.

"Ice!"

Ice smiled as she shut her eyes, the tears overwhelming her.

"…..Krystal!"

BOOOM!!

"AAH!"

Ice shot up faster than light. She sat confused and gasping as her mind started to explain to her what was happening. The lonely vixen sat in her bed, cross legged and furious towards the storm outside. When she checked into the Katinian motel earlier, it had been sunny. She had been met with absolutely no suspicion, save her fur color. Fortunately, she had been smart enough to buy some normal Lylatian clothes.

She could sleep through the merciless rain pour, but wasn't prepared for the roar of thunder what just woke her up.

Hot tears began to well in her eyes as she realized it was only a dream.

"Krystal….If only I had been there. If only I could have helped you stop that fucking Kyu monster!" she forced through her clenched fangs.

The image of her sister swarmed her thoughts, strengthening her depression at first, but gradually helping to soothe her heart.

Ice laid down after a while. "Don't punish yourself, Ice. There'll be justice soon enough," she told herself. "Might as well get some sleep."

As she laid down, she felt slight sensation in her mind, and was quick to rise again. "What the blazes?" she whispered. Ice could swear she had just felt Krystal's aura.

"Must be my emotions," the vulpine beauty said.

But then she felt it again, and it was a little stronger this time. "What?" she exclaimed. "That really felt like Krys's aura. But that's impossible. She's…..she's…" Ice couldn't bring herself to say it. As she began to remind herself of the difficult 'truth,' Ice's mind projected a vision, one that left her heart, mind and soul in confusion.

There was Krystal, wearing Lylatian traditional apparel, and helping another fur off the ground. Ice couldn't see the stranger, as his, as far as she knew, figure was blurry and uncertain. She did, however, see her beloved sibling clear as a bell, aiding whom she guessed was a friend to his feet. Ice couldn't help but notice the stranger seemed a bit dizzy and as if he had just been tortured.

The uncertain beauty knew immediately that Krystal could have never owned modern clothes, at least during their 18 years together. But if she had passed away on Cerinia, then what would have persuaded her to have left and come back in a foreign wardrobe.

And Ice had been pondering for the longest time if that creep Scales had been completely honest with his words. Could she actually be……?

"What does this mean?" she asked herself. As she tried to focus deeper into the vision, it quickly died out, leaving Ice back in her room. She sat quiet, but this time, there was not real sadness or disappointment on her face-only deep concentration, and wonder.

"This brings about so many new questions," she said to herself. "Well I won't receive the answers here. I guess its time to pack up and get going. I can't help but wonder…."

The beautiful yet lonely vixen pulled her sheets off and slipped her feet into the sandals she 'borrowed'. The girl had to laugh, for the first time in quite a while, at herself, a once royalty having stolen a pair of white thongs. She and Krystal had always had this thing, no matter where they were, no matter what the weather, for sandals, and Ice had even left her favorite pair of white ones behind for Krystal. "I doubt I'll ever see those again," she managed to smile as she started filling her old travel pack.

If only she knew.

(quick and sloppy, believe me I know. If ya send mail, please don't comment on that, because frankly you'd be shootin' a dead horse. But I really want to get these mystery chapters out of the way, so that things'll get a little easier. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I presume most of you can figure out the broad explanation provided at the beginning. Thanks and God bless you folks.)


	8. Clouds Cleared and Fire Ignited

(Please get back to me on that damn song. I got two comments so far. Oh and enjoy)

**Chapter 7**

"_Thank you, Cerinian……."_

The strange, if not polite, words echoed through Fox and Krystal's minds, as the light began to fade. The two "twitterpatted" foxes opened their eyes and found themselves back in the gym room, same as it was before they merged minds. Falco and Slippy had not moved either, both of them simply looking wide-eyed and mouths agape. This would normally have been the juiciest moment Falco could have picked to throw out a bunch of love jokes, but neither him nor his frog companion were in a regular mood. They were too confused.

For once, Slippy broke the silence before Falco. "What….what happened….Krystal?"

He swallowed deeply, his toad tongue taking what seemed like forever to run against his throat.

"Is he….is he ok? Does he need any medicine or…?" Falco offered. He usually had something smart to say about everything. But witnessing your best friend become a feral monster is one of the few scenarios where Falco's nervous side would reveal itself.

Fox grunted weakly and put his hand to his head. "No, no. I'm ok, I think."

Krystal put her paw to her breast and let out a large sigh of relief. "Kit, oh kit, do we have a lot to tell you," the vixen sighed.

The two foxes opened their eyes simultaneously and noticed that she was still sitting on top of him, her hand having found its way to his cheek, and his tail having wrapped itself over the back of her ankle. Both blushed as he brought his tail back and she started to get up off of him, and then help him to sit up.

"So…what happened in their, or wherever?" the avian inquired.

Fox calmed down, and saw that this was a captain moment. "A lot, let me tell ya," he snickered. "Ok, before we tell the story, let's head to the kitchen and get some breakfast in. I'll tell ya, before anything else, we've got a long day ahead of us, we just found out. And then we'll talk."

His female teammate nodded. "That's right. Don't forget, I still wanted to talk to you all earlier as it is."

The goggle-eyed mechanic managed a slight smile. "Um, alright then. Do you guys want to me to whip up some coffee, or tea, or anything? You know, something to help us relax? That was pretty intense," Slippy offered.

Fox smiled. "Yeah. I'll take it black, very black," he joked.

Falco smiled at the humor. He, along with his captain, was a major smartass, but he had been genuinely frightened for Fox's condition a moment ago. "Ditto, Slip-up."

"Well Fox," Krystal began, "that's very sweet of you to make us your famous pancakes."

The orange male looked up and blinked. "Uh, I did?"

"Uh-huh," the beauty smiled. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then got up. "Two, please." And with that she made her way to the kitchen.

The todd just stared at his buddies, trying to register what just happened.

Half a second later, Falco and Slippy got up and started leaving as well.

"Four for me, dude."

"Quatro, please."

A few seconds after they were gone, Fox just fell back on the floor, staring at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling.

"_Sigh_. Captain's Log……….."

ooo

"Mmm. Damn, I love your flapjacks," Slippy said as finished his last bite.

"I second that. Nothin' like McCloud pancakes and maple syrup," Falco grinned, before placing another delicious piece into his beak.

"I'll take blueberry syrup any day," Krystal smiled cheerfully.

Fox snickered. "Blue likes blue, naturally."

All four laughed at the amusing fact. It was, after all, kind of a funny thought.

Krystal put her finished plate in the sink and gave Fox another subtle kiss, while Slippy and Falco were too distracted by their pancake "orgasms" to see anything.

"But opposites attract, naturally," she whispered in his pointy ear.

Fox returned the quick kiss before clearing his throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"All right, team. I guess I owe you guys a major explanation from earlier."

"And that's puttin' it mildly, Foxie," Falco quipped. "That was extremely out of the ordinary, even for us."

Slippy nodded in agreement. "He's right Fox. I'll be honest; I'm still kinda scared from earlier. How does someone just toy with a 335-pound barbell. And how did you make that roar sound?"

The captain's ears hung a bit lower. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't even know that much. All Krys and I really have is what we saw and what happened in my mind," he confessed.

Falco leaned back in his chair. "Well, might as well get started." The red marks around his eyes seemed to shrink a bit as his eyes widened a bit towards Fox. He knew sounded a bit more demanding, and that was because he was really concerned. This was not something he nor Slippy could just be left in the dark about.

Krystal sat back down. "Well, to save some time, I suppose it would be better if I just showed exactly what happened. Everyone, hold your hands out."

They all did as she said. "What's this for, Krystal?" Slippy inquired. He couldn't help but swallow a bit, already feeling nervous.

She smiled at him. "Nothing to worry about. I'm just going to generate mine and Fox's experience into the two of your minds, so you'll see what happened. Now everybody take each other's hands. Form a circle, or box, or whatever," she commanded.

Again, they obeyed. A second later Krystal began the display, and created a telepathic link between all of their minds. In a span of about ten minutes, they all relived what only two of them had witnessed mere moments ago, from Fox's bloody, bruised, and battered form (which actually caused Falco to throw up in his own mouth a little bit), to the kind and cryptic last words of their captain's mysterious doppelganger. When it was over, they all brought their hands back and sat in complete silence, but only briefly.

"…That's all she wrote," Fox said flatly.

Slippy couldn't move his eyes. He sat like a zombie in his chair, mouth hanging open. "That was….unreal," the amphibian spoke.

Falco reclined in his seat, looking as if he had just seen a ghost. "So you've been hiding your cocaine, where now?"

Fox shot him a look, but nothing upset. It was merely a quick response of his own concentrating face, simply defined to Falco as "now's not the time."

Falco looked to him, then down for a second. It the language of expression, it most accurately would have meant, "right. I'm sorry."

The captain looked around the table at his crew, and then fixed his eyes on Krystal. "Well, the floor is yours, Krystal. What did you need to say earlier?"

She crossed her arms in front of her and looked at the table, full of thought. "Where to begin, where to begin," she said quietly. She took a minute to focus as she let the words form in her mind.

"Well, I don't suppose the rest of you noticed, but there was something that stuck out to me, in those pictures, I mean."

"Pepper's pictures?" Slippy asked.

She nodded. "Yes, those ones. There was something I picked up on. You all noticed the condition those soldiers were in, right?"

"Right," the boys all agreed.

"Those claw marks, combined with cauterized wounds. That seems like something that would require a brutish person, with access to modern tech. And modern furs don't use their claws. We are of a punching and kicking society, not a clawing and biting one. Do you see where I'm getting?" she asked, narrowing her eyes towards them.

Falco and Slippy could only put their hands to their chins as they tried to figure it out.

Fox felt a bit foolish. He felt as though she was getting at something obvious, but he wasn't.

Krystal looked at him. "Fox, bear in mind, I'm only speculating. But think very hard, is there anyone you've crossed and maybe did not completely finish as you might have thought so far. Anyone who may have had some chance at living, albeit a bit slim, because of your encounter with said fur?"

The russet-gold vulpine gave it some thought for a moment. "Well," he started.

They all leaned towards him.

"If anyone," he continued slowly, "I guess the only person who may have managed to survive, and fit your description, would have to be…."

Falco looked at him, eyes widening nervously. Slippy just swallowed, having not even a guess. Krystal knew what he was about to say, and with no aid from her powers.

The red fox's head lifted up as his eyes snapped open. "..Scales."

Falco's beak dropped open. "Wha? I-I thought he was killed."

Fox looked at him, unblinking and unchanging. "Well, what happened is that Andross took away his Krazoa. He seemed defeated, and his minions were already celebrating as if they won the death of a dictator. Hell, I even saw one of them hold up his belt in victory. But, there's no actual reason to assume he was so dependent on that Krazoa that it became his source of life. And besides, he may have very well been taken a mere prisoner or became a refugee." Fox hung his head with a sigh. "I guess I did a half-assed job with him, eh?"

Krystal put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey come on now. It was an honest mistake. We all settled on him being dead, so don't feel like the guilty one of the bunch. Besides, if it is him, you can beat him, no problem."

Fox looked at his best friend and managed a smile. "How can you be so sure?"

Falco grinned. "Well if you were being honest when you said you killed a 10-story mutant T-rex, then one has-been General shouldn't be so bad. And even, like she said, if it ain't him, then that should probably just make things easier."

Slippy smiled, but only for a second. "Um….that reminds me."

They all turned to him.

"Fox, in that vision you and Krystal had, the other Fox made a comment that caught my attention."

The vulpine looked at Slippy curiously. "Which one?"

Slippy stared at him strongly with his rather comical eyes. "He mentioned something about you being 'already different, already stronger.' He said you would 'notice the difference.' What do you suppose he meant?"

Fox shrugged. "I don't know. I figured it was just more cryptic talking."

Slippy blinked. "Oh. Well in that case-NYAH!!"

With no warning, the sly toad shot his long tongue right towards Fox, giving him no preparation. With reflexes he never before knew, Fox's eyes widened as he pushed the tongue away at incredible speed, causing it to strike the bottom of his empty coffee mug.

"Thit!!" Slippy cursed.

The mug went soaring through the air, and was set on an arc to land in the living room, where it would likely, after 11 years, shatter like the glass it was made of.

Krystal, Falco, and Slippy all closed their eyes as they waited for the breaking noise.

It never came.

"The heck?" the vixen said quietly. She opened her eyes slowly, as did the other two and looked to the living room, where they were met with great surprise.

A panting Fox stood in the living room, a solid 16-18 feet away from them, holding the coffee mug carefully and cautiously. "What the hell, Slippy?" he asked in annoyance.

Falco opened his mouth to speak.

"How the hell did you do that!" Krystal exclaimed instead.

Fox was about to respond when he took a moment to look at himself, and then the floor, then back to his teammates. The distance between them would normally have yielded no chance for someone to do what he just did.

"I….I don't know….." he stammered. He then noticed everyone staring at him. "What? I just ….I just ran to it!'

They all eyed him, not one blinking, while their captain did the very same.

Krystal broke the silence again. "I'm not so sure." With that she lunged forward towards, gaining some momentum before she jumped into the air.

"KRYS!" Falco and Slippy yelled.

As Krystal's leg extended to deliver a brutal kick, only she and Fox remained silent. She was about to make impact, it being less than a quarter second away.

But things seemed different for Fox, who watched the spectacle with a level of perception unfamiliar to him.

"What the..?" He dodged the kick nimbly, completely avoiding her. His body pivoted off his foot as he continued to face his front towards the vixen. This was wise, as the instant she landed back on the floor, she immediately spun to deliver a series of swift punches.

Impressive thought they were, Fox dodged them all, as if they were moving in slow motion. He ducked, swerved, leaned back, and spun with unimaginable reflexes.

He dodged a neck-snapping roundhouse, spun, and jumped, placing his feet against the fridge and the kitchen counter suspending himself. Krystal finally stopped her assault as she froze at the spectacle.

"Why in the HELL are you guys trying to attack me?" Fox snapped.

But no one answered. Falco had gotten half way out of his seat before he paused, unsure how to react to Fox's frightening new speed. Slippy sat motionless in his chair, with his goggle-eyes turning into what seemed like twin cue balls.

Krystal began to sweat and pant heavily, her eyes unmoving from her changed crush. "Since when can I not even touch you?" she finally asked. He, on the other hand, was completely fine.

Fox dropped his scowl as he looked at her, and he hopped back to the ground. He quickly glanced back at the other two, then to the vixen again. With great focus, he averted his gaze towards his open palms.

They all watched as he brought his arms out, slowly and gently. He flexed his arms, clenched his fists, and moved his joints about in every way he could, as if he was testing something.

"I feel….kinda' good," he finally spoke. His mouth began to form a small smile.

Falco walked over to him. "So that apparition wasn't just speakin' in riddles. You did get a little stronger."

Fox raised his brow. "A little?" he whispered curiously. His eyes narrowed and his scowl reappeared. "Let's find out."

Without any words, he turned and ran to the front door, then outside.

Slippy got up. "I think we should follow him."

And they did.

Once they were all outside, they found Fox, staring at his car with great focus. For a while, no one made a comment. Then Krystal finally realized what he was doing, without her telepathy.

"Whoah, Fox. 335 pounds and a vehicle don't go hand in hand. I don't really see this turning out well," she said matter-of-factly.

It dawned on the others as well. "Wait a sec, Foxie. The lady's got a point. You're getting a little cocky."

Slippy piped in as well. "Fox, don't. You're gonna' completely ruin your back."

Fox didn't need their words. He walked to the back bumper and knelt down. "You never know until you try."

The red fox gripped his paws under the bumper as he took in a few deep breaths. After the third long inhale, he pushed from his legs and tried to lift up the car. He began to grunt as we exerted all the force he could muster.

"Fox, please. Don't hurt yourself for no reason," Krystal called out.

Fox stopped his vain efforts and turned to his teammates. "Oh ye of little faith," he chuckled. He turned again to the car, looking determined."I know I can do it." He put his arm out and flexed every muscle in it, feeling his own strength. "I can feel it. I just need to believe that other fox."

And again, Fox breathed deep as he began to push up the one-ton vehicle. He began to feel the tires slightly rise off the ground. "Yeah. Yeah! It just takes a little more."

Everyone's mouth hung open as they saw the small lift. "Holy shit. He just might do it!" Falco exclaimed. They all began to cheer. "C'mon, Fox! Lift it! Lift it! Lift it!" Krystal cheered like a, well…cheerleader. "Yeah, Go Fox! Get it all the way up, and you get a reward," she chimed seductively.

Fox grinned through all the pain. "This isn't even it. I can go bigger, further, heavier. I can feel it. I trust that fox. Eeerrr! I can FEEL IT!" he growled.

Small pebbles on the ground began to vibrate and move, and as more of them became noticeable, Krystal was the only one who noticed the spectacle, and saw that they were moving away from Fox.

"What the-?"

"GRAAAHHH!!" Fox growled.

"Oh no. Fox, stop!" Slippy shouted.

"Don't worry, it's me. Its just a new feature," Fox laughed.

The area around Fox became visibly distorted and squiggly as familiar heat was given off his body.

Krystal began to worry. "Fox, don't push so hard. I don't want you to kill yourself with this new power," she voiced with concern.

"Are you kidding me?" the captain asked. It was his feral voice again.

"RAAAAAAARRRRRGGHGHGGGRRR!!!!" he roared, unnaturally and fiercely. With one swift motion, Fox dropped a bit and then clean-and-jerked the entire machine off the ground and sustained it in the air with his arms.

The three spectators began to worry about future heart damage, as they were now incredibly surprised…..AGAIN….at the condition of their leader and best friend. A beak, a snout, and toilet-sized mouth all hung open, complete with wide-eyes, shrunken pupils, and racing heartbeats- especially for a certain blue beauty.

Fox panted roughly as his lungs desperately fought for some relieving air. "I've never felt more alive," he said in a deeper, more experienced voice. He shifted the entire car to one hand as he put out the other to give the thumb's up, although his arm was shaking and twitching from the strain he had felt. "And I couldn't have done it without breakfast," he joked. He finally became tired of lifting the vehicle and set it on the ground where it had been originally. "So Krystal, you said something about a reward?"

Her mouth hung open, but nothing came out.

Fox chuckled. "Wow, Krystal. Not even so much as a '_uh…I…Fox, you_…_how…but that's…._'?" he asked, mocking his own usual shocked stuttering and inability to speak.

Falco would have normally interjected a little piss-ant remark, since the reward was probably a kiss. If only he wasn't so distracted by the fact that his best friend had just lifted two tons of fiber glass and steel off the ground, he might've thought of something.

"Holy Shit!" came Slippy's now even higher voice.

"Kyubi in heaven!" the young vixen finally managed. "I…..I was just thinking of a kiss at first, but now….."

The red male sat down on his own hood and wiped the sweat from his white brows. "But now……perhaps a little Christmas Eve date?"

She just nodded. "Um…fine with me. But real quickly, our little meet isn't technically over."

The amphibian member of the group shook himself from his trance. "Yeah. She's right. I actually have a couple of questions."

"Shoot," she responded.

"Well first off, are you guys actually going to go to Sauria? Are you going to tell the General?" he asked.

"Screw that," came Falco's returned voice. "What I wanted to know earlier, is what in the hell is a 'Kyu'?"

Krystal shuddered at the memory. "_Kyu's last ash…."_ She had to tell them about it. It might have been very important, especially now when she looked at Fox. She studied his features for the millionth time, but, for once, for reasons besides her crush on him. The cerulean angel started to get nervous.

"I agree. Was he calling me a 'Kyu'?" Fox asked.

She nodded. "Have a seat, boys. It's an interesting story….."

"Go ahead," Slippy said politely.

The vixen took in a breath as she let the memories flow. "Cerinia, was but one of a dozen planets in a nearby solar system. You all come from Lylat, but I hail from a sector known as the Aures Infinite."

Falco let out a whistle. "Classy name. Very majestic. It actually fits you, if ya' think about it."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Anyway, it was a very peaceful system, except for one major rivalry. It was between, coincidentally, my Cerinia and a forgotten planet known as Kyitsune."

"Huh? Kyitsune? Wait a second. I've heard that word before," Fox interrupted.

Krystal was shocked. "Wait. How? You've never even been to the Aures Infinite. More importantly, they've been long extinct. Where did you hear its name?"

Fox thought for a moment. "When I was a kit, my mom and granddad used to tell me some stories about a place called Kyitsune. So, how could they know about it?"

The pieces began to come together a bit more in her mind. "_Incredible_," she thought to herself. "Fox, at first I thought there might have been a mistake. But between you knowing that word and the fox spirit, I think, somehow, you might have a Kyitsunian bloodline!"

He swallowed. Slippy sat silently captivated by the conversation, while Falco spoke. "I…I always thought you were pure Cornerian. . Could it be just a coincidence?"

Fox rubbed his head. "I'm not sure. My mom never said anything about foreign heritage."

"Well…." Krystal spoke almost guiltily.

Immediately, all six of the boys' eyes were on her.

She cleared her throat. "I know that your appearance comes from the fact that you're purely Red fox on both sides. But, the thing is, red foxes were the only evolved furs on Kyitsune."

Fox's ears jumped towards the sky. "So what's the deal with these Kyu foxes?"

"Well, they were very hostile towards my people, and vice-versa. They had an arrogant streak about them, for their advanced power was great and easily surpassed the mental prowess of Cerinians. They considered themselves to be the blood descendants of the very deity whose name we speak everyday."

"You mean Kyubi?" Slippy asked. "I thought he was just a legend," Falco added.

"Now I'm not so sure," Krystal spoke in a distant voice. "At any rate, they supposedly met their end after years of conflict with our militia, as well as losing themselves to their own immense powers. In the end, my people came to pity them, or so I'm told."

"So this is all before you were born, right?" the toad inquired.

"Yes. Way before me. Probably even before my parents were born, actually," she explained.

"If they're gone, then, how can I be one? Besides that, my dad was born and raised here, and the same for my mom. But why she knew the word and he didn't, I don't know," Fox spoke quietly. "And what does this have to do with the Krazoa? Aaargh! This is so confusing. That other fox needs to give us answers!"

"Hey, easy Foxie. Need I remind you, anger hasn't exactly been your healthiest emotion lately? You need to relax," Falco warned him. "It's almost Christmas."

Krystal came from behind her crush and began to rub his shoulders. "He's right. We're all worried. And that heat problem is really scaring me, to be honest."

Fox sighed. "I know. I know. It's just…..all this shit dropped on my plate, and it's almost the 'most wonderful time of the year.' All these dreams, I suddenly have a clone, Scales or Andross or whoever is planning to kill me, I get super powers and I don't have a clue!"

He walked over to the grass and sat down by Falco, and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"But before I forget, thanks for all the support, guys. I'd be an even bigger wreck without you."

Falco nodded, as did the rest. "No problem, Fox. You're our family, and it's what we do. Hell, that's the purpose of Christmas. And don't stress all this crap. We'll get the cobwebs out. Just give it some time."

The captain chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." He held out his hands and looked at his palms, slowly clenching. He turned them back towards the grassy earth. "I'm not gonna' lie to ya'. Sometimes, I wish I could just **BURN** something!"

In sync with his words, he made a claw-like motion towards the ground, and miraculously, he got his wish.

Dancing, rushing flame jettisoned from his hands and set the grass ablaze, as well as his unfortunate tail. Words could not describe the phenomenon.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Or maybe they could.

Falco and Slippy turned to face the blushing Krystal for a nanosecond before turning their attention back to Fox.

He was already trying to smother the fire, to protect his suffering tail. "Shit! Shit! Damnit! Help me put it out!"

Falco and Krystal got to work on the lawn, while Slippy tried to approach Fox, who wouldn't sit still.

"Ok. Fox. FOX! You have to calm down. Stop, drop, and roll!"

"Calm down?" Fox hollered. "Slippy, my tail is on fire! IT'S ON FUCKING FIRE!"

He began to slow down. "AND!" Suddenly, he began to realize the strangest aspect. "and…."

Fox finally came to a halt and looked at his tail, now swaying calmly, yet still ignited. His gaze was turned back towards his hands. One, which was used to fan the flames, bore no scorch marks. The other, now on fire as well, did not move.

"It…..it doesn't hurt. I can't feel a thing. Maybe a little warmth, but…..there's no pain, no burn……nothing!"

Slippy looked at him, dumbstruck, awestruck, amazed and dazed.

Krystal and Falco tried to quench the lawn fires but to no avail. She finally decided to grab the garden hose and soak the burning area, along with her Avian teammate. The water finally came through after a few seconds. The lawn pulled through well enough, save a pair of noticeable puddles of ash and smoldering grass. There was also the sputtering falcon, coughing water and smoke.

"Whew. That was close. Fox, are you all right?"

The vixen turned around and was shocked. She had been surprised several times already, but this was somehow the most bizarre thing she saw today, and that was really making a statement. She stared at her dear Fox, who now had fire surrounding his hands, and yet he moved calmly as if the flames weren't there.

He noticed her gaze and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess it goes without saying, that was an accident," he laughed weakly. How many times in his life had he wished for a something like fire powers or laser vision whenever he was angry, and now, all of a sudden, his fantasies became real. Fox actually had the power that every stressed creature in the universe has desired at some point or another. Sure he laughed. He had to. After all, he had just ignited his own grass with a simple gesture and a wish. But for every reason he found to laugh, he continued to keep realizing that he would now only require even more answers.

He cleared his throat. "So um, is this another 'kyu power' like you were talking about?"

Krystal nearly gawked before she began to faint. It was nothing that Fox's disturbing new agility couldn't handle.

"Whoah-whoah, Krystal! Come on, I need you to stay awake! Talk to me!" he shook her.

She managed to stay awake, though not easily. It became much simpler to do so when she saw his blazing hands were holding her arms.

"AH!" she shrieked piercingly, pushing herself away and nearly falling on her tail. Falco winced at the pitch of the scream, while Slippy shuddered in fear.

"You're hands…….are……..on fire!" the vixen gasped, extremely frightened. She saw her sleeves. "What? Wait, why aren't my clothes burned?"

Fox took a look at his hands again. "Apparently, things won't burn unless I cause it. But let's rewind really quick to my question. Krystal, are these new traits the same ones that made the Kyu so famous?"

The blue vulpine shook her head from all the surprise and managed to focus. "Incredible physiology, unnatural agility and reflexes, off-the-charts reaction capability, and pyrokinesis: yeah, that about sums it up, and there may yet be more."

She looked defeated. "Then, I guess your mother didn't tell you the complete truth. I don't think there's room for argument at this point."

They looked at her. "What exactly are you getting at?" Falco asked, surprisingly attentive.

"The words of his counterpart, his abilities and cryptic speech, why he called me 'ironic', the Krazoa, Fox's mom's knowledge, the powers, the nightmares and now the new enemy." Krystal let out a chuckle. "I think I've solved the puzzle."

"Wait what? What nightmares? What are you talking about?" Slippy demanded, with an air of authority previously unseen by any of them.

"Fox and I had some ominous dreams prior to all this trouble, and now I think I understand things."

The russet gold vulpine looked completely stupefied. "How? Up until a few minutes ago, you had no clue that I might be Kyu."

Krystal crossed her arms and closed her eyes, putting her new epiphany into focus. "Imagine this. The clone of you we saw represents your Kyu heritage, an ancestry of incredible power that you never knew about. This means that it had to have laid dormant somewhere in you. Your mom's family must have migrated from Kyitsune, part of why the population dwindled during all these conflicts, and probably didn't want to reinstate that type of culture in her, her siblings, nor you. But then if you were to carry another spirit, like, oh I don't know, five different Krazoas, or spend time with a certain blue vixen and her mental powers, then that would have likely triggered your dormant self. Completely unused and only infantile, it probably took some time to develop its mental presence and manifest itself in your subconscious during the last three years, hence the nightmares. But the reason it was such a threatening nightmare, is because this power plus your own gut feelings were probably trying to inform you of a new threat. And the fact that you're Kyu is why your other 'self' called my involvement 'ironic'."

A heavy silence of awe filled the air.

"Sweet, fucking Kyubi," Fox finally spoke. "Krystal, I really think you figured it out."

"Well then she's a genius," Falco mumbled. "I'm still trying to figure out what she said. Apparently, my best friend is some type of mega-alien in the midst of super-powered bouts of blind rage, all the while ripping steel apart, setting his front lawn on fire and lifting a car off his driveway. But as it turns out, on a far away planet I've never heard of, this is the norm. And his heritage, which was for some reason, a huge secret, is embodying itself as we speak and painfully reminding our captain to multi-cultural, and all because we're about to have one of _those_ types of missions."

Slippy smirked. "I don't know Falc. I think you picked it up pretty well."

Falco had to smile. "So the only question left is what's our next move?" questioned the Avian. "Like, do we see a doctor or something? I mean, I've seen a giant monkey head and his hands trying to take over the universe, but this is the weirdest shit I've ever seen."

Fox looked to the sky, just to clear his mind. "_What would Dad do at a time like this?_"

A gentle breeze blew past them and spoke only to Fox. His gold fur, like a field, shined and swayed softly as he listened for the answers he sought. The wind carried silent whispers, quiet voices that only Fox could hear, while the others were oblivious to James insight. Finally, his son heard his words and spoke again

"All right then. Team, I've reached a verdict!" he claimed with authority.

They all shook themselves from their wonder and stood at attention, all of them grinning ear to ear at their leader's regained confidence. "Yes sir!"

"Here's the new plan, team. First thing's first. We head back to the Base and tell the General what we've arrived at."

They all looked at like he was mad.

"Of course, not without demonstration," the vulpine smiled as he blew actual smoke from the tip of his claw. "We have to get this information squared away. Following that, we prepare for our different objectives. Falco? Slippy?"

"Yes, Fox," they acknowledged.

"Guys, I'll need you to run the primary StarFox defenses against the eventual arrival of our undetermined opponents."

"Huh? Fox, what about you?" asked Slippy, very surprised.

"Well, I'm gonna' be counting on you boys. The thing is, I'm actually going to listen to my other half and head to Sauria like he said. And Krystal will be joining me, since she's familiar with Sauria's surface layout. I'll check if the Saurians know anything about Scales or if they've noticed anything while I'm there. And if it actually is Scales, then maybe I can coax the Saurians to help with our fight. You guys can take the GreatFox II. Krystal and I'll use a Cornerian Carrier and use the space bridge gates to get there and back quicker. Once this is all over, all that's left is the hardest part."

They all shifted their eyes. They were waiting for him to finish. Krystal moved her hands side to side. "And…that would be….?"

"Christams shopping. Duh," he finally concluded.

Six eyes were rolled while one mouth tried to conceal its immature chuckling.

"All right then. Let's go, guys." Fox said as he made his way to the car.

They followed, and Krystal had an idea. "Hey Fox. Are you going to drive us, or can we get in the car and you just carry it."

There was light laughter before the car took off. At least the Christmas spirit was still alive.

( Again, I appreciate comments of all sorts. But if its about how farfetched the powers are, then save it. I've got an explanation, and again … "fan-fiction". Anyway my thanks to past, current, recent and future readers. But again please, please let me know if you approve of that damn song, or if you think you have a better one. Go a few chapters back if you don't know what I'm talking about. Thanks again and God bless y'all)


	9. Author's Notice

Intermission:

Hey everybody it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't stopped the story, I'm just back into my season, and it'll be a while. Probably not until after Thanksgiving I'm afraid. But sit tight. Oh uh, two more things. One: I want your ideas on Danger Zone or anything else you can think of. Two: I also did this partly because another author just published a story using my title and I didn't want people to overlook the original Fire and Ice, because i think that was kind of rude of him/her. Oh and uh, if you see anyone on other sites reposting my stories, as i've found, then please do me a solid and let them know that they're a huge douche and you've seen the original. Thank you all again and God Bless.


	10. Briefing the General

(I apologize profusely for my lack of punctuality

(I apologize profusely for my lack of punctuality. Also I thank all the new and old readers alike for having to deal with this fuckin-damn-long wait. I have no real excuse. Mah bad. So how y'all been…..?)

**Chapter 8**

_Ding!_

Jenny looked up as she heard the lobby doors open. People came in and out throughout the day, of course. But she wasn't expecting these visitors so soon.

"Huh? McCloud? Krystal? Guys? I thought you mates already had yer' meeting," she stopped to glance at the decorative clock on her desk, "some hours ago."

Falco stepped forward. "We did, we remember. But uh, you see, there have been some….unforeseen events, doll. It's actually an emergency."

"An emergency?" Jenny gasped, concerned.

"Yeah. Big time," Krystal assured her. "We need you to set us up with the General ASAP. Could you, please?"

Jenny looked unsure. "Well, I would, but the ol' boy's already busy with another appointment. A bloke from the military. I kinda' need you mates to sit tight. Sorry."

Krystal was about to ask again, but Fox held up a paw. "Jenny, I think I should explain."

He walked past the desk until he was directly in front of her. She stood up, a little nervous at his approach.

"Relax, Jenny, I'm not going to do anything. I just need you to see what we're talking about," the red tod assured her.

"Show me…the emergency?" She inquired, looking increasingly confused. She turned to face the rest of the team. They just stood there, arms crossed, grinning coyly.

Fox just nodded and pointed his finger up to the ceiling. "Now watch this, and please, please, for the love of Kyubi, don't scream."

She nodded.

"All right, Jenny. Check this out!"

ooo

"So I've already spoken to him, but he's worried that we should be prepared on a large scale again. I felt since he trusts you so much, that I should appoint you to set-up a merged regiment on Katina."

"Katina? But if he's here, aren't these hidden cowards gonna' just gun for Corneria?"

"We can't be sure. They've been attacking other planets for no reason, likely to search for him. And based on the Lylat's current alignments, Katina is a short way along the list at this point."

"Oh. So he's hoping we can intercept them. I guess after the aparoids, we still need more time to rebuild Capital City's base, not to mention the city."

"Bingo. So by the 21st, I'm hoping that we can cont-!

_Zzzzt_. _Uh, sir! Sir!"_

The general was cut off.

"Sir, that's Jenny. She sounds nervous."

"I noticed. What could be wrong with that woman?" The General opened his communication line. "Jenny? Jenny, is something wrong?"

"_Uh, sorry to bother ya, chief, but McCloud's back, and uh, well, the boy really stumbled on to somethin'!"_

"…What do you mean exactly?"

"_If I told you, you'd think it was an office prank. Fox needs to come up and show you. This is not ordinary information sir. He'll be up in a minute….or probably less. Zzzzzt."_

"What's her problem?" asked the visitor, stunned. "And, what do you think Fox needs? Does he know I'm here?"

The General shook his head. "No. I was hoping this would be something of a surprise, given the holiday. At any rate we're a few floors up. You easily have enough time to sneak out and hide in a restroom or-!"

"General! General Pepper! It's Fox. Sir, I need to talk to you," called Fox from behind the door.

"How in the hell-?" Pepper started. His companion looked stupefied. "I-I guess the elevators these days are runnin' much quicker."

"Uh, come on in, McCloud," the General offered at last.

The knob turned and Fox was inside the office for the second time. "General I-! What the-! BILL!?"

The dog smiled sheepishly. "Hiya, Fox."

"Bill!" the fox hollered. He ran over and gave his old friend a great hug. "Oh wow. Season's greetings and how the hell are ya'?"

The hound smiled and returned the hug. "Merry Christmas, brotha! It's good to see your ugly mug outside the cockpit."

They laughed and meant to continue the greeting, but were interrupted by a gruff "Aherm," from the General.

The red fox spun around and stood at attention. "Right. General I've some new information to report."

The old hound looked at him, still trying to make sense of his sudden entrance. "Um..well that's fine, but shouldn't your team have come with you?"

Fox grinned. "Oh right. They're here actually. Those slowpokes decided to take the elevator."

Pepper and Bill started eyeing each other, exchanging a handful of wide-eyed and completely dumbfounded looks and facial gestures. The discipline and general protocol of communication in the military had been completely raped and shattered by the two dogs' wordless conversation.

As if on cue, Krysal, Falco and Slippy entered the office, curious as to what had happened to so far.

"Did you explain things yet? What'd we miss? What the-! BILL!?" Slippy pitched loudly. The avian and the vixen also smiled perkily and started towards the dog to embrace him as well. "Yo Bill!" "Bill! How are you?"

"Déjà vu…." Bill laughed.

Pepper jumped in front of them and stopped them. "Whoah now! Not again. Now," he regained himself, "what in the blue blazes is so important that you had to tell me after only a few hours?"

Fox cleared his throat. "Well, to begin, I think you sir, should probably take a seat. I have a novel's worth of crap to tell you, complete with explanations aplenty. Bill, same for you. I'm basically about to turn your brains into slag."

The two dogs nodded curiously and sat down.

Krystal stood forward. "For the record, when he says a novel's worth, he means it. No interruptions, no 'Get to the point's, no none of that. And above all else, keep an open mind," she warned, quite sternly at that.

Pepper sat back. "A lot can happen in a few hours, these days," and he sat quietly.

Once the office was silent, Fox took the floor again. "Right then. Where do I begin?"

He took a moment or so to organize his little episode in his mind.

"Hm……Got it. Well first of all, General, I believe the attacker is the dictator known as General Scales, encountered in the Sauria crisis."

He nodded. "Evidence and reasoning?"

"He is the only resourceful and power-affiliated foe I can think of whom I can't be sure was actually killed in the mission. I have reason to believe that, based on Saurian society, there was a possibility he was exiled or incarcerated, and not necessarily executed by the noble cultures. I'm the primary reason that his plans didn't come to fruition, and he now sees a greater possibility, for whatever delusional reason, that he'll be able to exact his vengeance. Plus the savage methods used to write those threats match with his tactics."

The general grimaced. "Hm….You've proably guessed it then, Fox."

"Yeesh. I damn-sure don't wanna' meet this freak," Bill said quietly.

The General spoke again. "But Fox, that wasn't all that much information. Is there something else you had to say?"

The red vulpine nodded. "Yep. General, just last night, I had an unorthodox nightmare with all sorts of absurd moments. Krystal, can you please give these two a "tele-display", to save time?"

"Sure thing," she smiled. The vixen walked between them and put a hand on each one's shoulder. She focused until her irises glowed a bit and played the images into their minds, all the while smirking at their horrified facial expressions.

"Holy Sh-!" Bill started.

"Merciful Lo-!" Pepper gasped.

"I," Krystal began, "think I'll stay here. I'll probably have to show you a few more memories, anyway."

Slippy elbowed Falco and the two of them laughed. It was funny when it wasn't them seeing the frightening display.

Fox started again. "Now then, I had that nightmare, and proceeded to talk to Krysal about it. She said certain things sounded familiar, but we dismissed it as ridiculous. After that, we had the meeting from this morning, which you remember, and then went back home. We tried to sleep a little more, except I had the same nightmare, and Krystal ended up having one too. We talked again, only this time, for an unexplained reason, my body heat started rising dangerously. And here's the catch: I didn't feel it or notice any change, but Kry-er, the team had to back up because the broken thermometer sitting in my trash can told me that I radiating well over 200 degrees."

The general's head fell forward. "Okay Fox, now you've lost me. If you were generating that type of heat, you'd be dead. What's this all about?"

Bill nodded. "I hate to say it buddy, but he's right. That's not a physical or biological possibility. What really happened?"

Fox leaned back, his face blank and stern. Then a small smile formed. A second passed and it became broken and quivering. What followed was a bizarre, giddy chuckle, and then a full on laugh. He wasn't alone. Falco and Slippy both had heaving chests, as the two were both fighting desperately not to laugh. Krystal just giggled in a girly fashion, innocent and good-humored to her three brothers. Well, two brothers anyway.

Bill looked a bit upset, but the General was by no means amused. "Now see here, Fox! What, may I ask, is so damn funny? Was all this some sort of prank?"

Fox managed to get control over himself. "Hehehe. I'm sorry General, but, ya see, I'm not lying, and I'm not kidding. And, I just have to laugh because I'm reminded of something…"

Pepper furrowed his brow. "Reminded of what exactly?"

"I remember when I was a pup, there'd be comics and movies, where people would doubt the hero's claims, or when he would admit to being the one who had saved the world in disguise. And at first, everyone would just laugh at him and use cliché' insults like that 'oh, you could never be a hero, blah blah.' Those were my personal favorite set-ups in cinema when I was younger."

Pepper was fuming. "What the hell does that have to do with us?"

Fox chuckled. "It was that moment of evidence, and it was an amazing thrill when I was a kit. And yet, almost twenty-years later, it still is, just like THIS!"

"What moment of ev-?!"

Within a second of his statement Fox leaned back and brought his arms up, crossed over each other, and then followed through by stepping forward and throwing his arms out wing-style, igniting his body aflame with shapeless, brilliant fire.

"………………………………………………………………!" remarked the two dogs.

The fox chuckled aloud. "I'm not a liar, fellas. I just have a bit of a theatrical flair. So can we continue the discussion?"

"Lookin' hot there, captain," Falco smirked.

"_And how…mmmmm…_" agreed the only mammal wearing heeled boots.

Pepper didn't find it funny. "B-but how? How are-? What is this? You're…not even burning. Your fur doesn't even singe! Ooooh. I'm getting too old. Fox, what in the blue, green, and white world is going on?"

"Y-y-y-y-you……..what the fuck?" Bill gasped. He was squeezing the armrests on his chair and squirming all about, due to a mix of awe, curiosity, and plain-as-day fear.

Fox signaled for them to be quiet. "As I was saying," he began, his fires flaring more aggressively.

The two hounds sat back, like kits being scolded.

"..we figured out, or at least it seems like we know how all these events are linked. Now, as uncomfortable as it is, replay those nightmare visions in your head for about five seconds."

Pepper and Bill both shut their eyes and opened them a moment later, following each with a nod.

"Now, Krystal will show you the mutual vision that we had. If you'd please, honey?"

The vixen smiled and began to tele-display their conversation with the fox clone within Bill's and the General's minds.

Slippy looked at Falco. "Honey?"

Falco just shrugged. He couldn't give an answer either. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised," he whispered to the toad. "We crack so many jokes, I guess we forget this was probably gonna' happen." Slippy nodded and they both turned back to the matter at hand.

Without years of military experience, the General would easily have had a heart attack after seeing the gruesome image of his former subordinate beaten and battered. Bill obviously didn't like it either. Fox and Krystal could both see him shaking, gritting his fangs. He probably wanted to fight that other fox, but felt helpless. It was only a vision after all.

Pepper leaned forward, resting his head on an arm. "Please, I need a moment. Oh…" the old dog groaned. "Good Lord, Fox. Sometimes it's as if the universe means to vent its fury upon you and your team. Tell me there's some good news ahead. Please. Otherwise, I don't know if I can stomach all this. I hope whatever a 'Kyu's last ash' is, it's at the very least not some enemy. And why were there two of you?"

Fox spent the next 30 minutes explaining everything, from the workout, to the experiments, to the alien heritage theories to the point where they arrived not even five minutes ago. Pepper and Bill both needed another 30 just to get clear on everything, as well as accept the truth of it. Falco finally became frustrated and came up with a poorly-drawn picture and outline.

Krystal looked at it for a moment. She caught sight of a doodle of Fox looking at her with a little heart above his head. "_Aww, Falco's more of a softie than a joker_," she thought to herself.

Once confident that they had a full grasp on the explanation, Bill finally spoke up. "Even if I do understand all you've gone through, there's still so much ambiguity. So you automatically get stronger and faster? But then, why? And how is it possible for a furson to actually generate and manipulate fire? And what's the connection between that other fox and Krystal's culture? There're just too many damn questions," the young dog sighed.

Krystal had a response. "Well, I don't know why you feel unsure about his newfound pyrokinesis, considering I'm telepathic, developing telekinesis, and I own a staff that runs on mystical jewels and shoots ice, fire, and seismic vibrations. And Fox's supposed background race was once a social rival to my own people; that's why the other fox had an awkward disposition towards me."

Fox picked it up. "The strength and speed is likely my compensation for getting my tail beat down. Believe me, dream or no dream, you can't imagine what he did to me before Krys' got there."

Even Falco had to swallow deeply when he had heard that last remark.

Pepper shook his head. "After this, I'm probably gonna' give retirement some considerable thought. But Fox, I assume there's a real reason that you felt you should share all this craziness with Bill and myself. Did you need some sort of help sorting this out, or perhaps a squadron to aid you in fighting Scales? I'll help anyway I can, just let me know what you need!"

"Well, it's not so much what we need," McCloud began. "I want you to understand that you'll need your most versatile fighters prepared. I'm asking you to be ready to start the fight. The fact is, Krystal and I are going to travel independently to Sauria. There are mystical figures there who I've won some personal favor with, and they can likely help me understand my little 'upgrades.' Also, the natives will probably be able to explain what Scales is up to. I need to get this superpower thing under control. I don't wanna' have the good General in my crosshairs and then suddenly have another psycho attack. I'll need to be flying at 100 to get the job done, no doubt in my mind."

"So you won't be depending on this newfound power of yours?" Pepper asked, his emotion and manner seeming to be back under control.

Fox shook his head. "Scales is a large opponent, but I could've taken him without any type of super powers. I actually have a bone to pick with him as far as our fight goes, but that's another story. Besides that, I don't think he'd be foolish enough to challenge us without some type of armada. He's not unfamiliar with modern tech, and I might as well stick to my guns. We'll need to get our Arwings out of storage, by the way. Krystal and I are going to leave immediately, with your clearance of course."

"Absolutely," the old hound nodded. "But, what about Slippy and Falco? Why aren't they going with you?"

"So the mistletoe will be exploited?" Falco said in a high, quiet voice.

Fox shot the Avian a glance from the corner of his eye, and let a certain finger stand up behind his back. Slippy wanted to laugh but did all he could not to. Bill did the same, not wanting to be on his friend's shit-list so close to Christmas.

Krystal answered, "Well Slippy and this nimrod haven't had much ground time on the planet, or any real interaction with its population. Fox and I feel that they'll be better off showing up the Cornerian fleet when the fight begins."

"…._nimrod_?" Falco mumbled.

Bill still had some things he wanted verified. "So what are you gonna' do when you're done on Sauria? And what about getting there? The GreatFox II is an excellent warship. It could really help us out. Are you and Krystal taking it? And if not, then how will you be able to get there and back in time, if Scales or whoever shows up soon?"

"Already planned out," Fox responded. "Krystal and I will be using a Cornerian carrier and a space bridge route. There's a new one that's only recently been set-up in Sauria's sector. The GreatFox II will be staying here, but under the command of my wing-mates. Our Arwings are off limits until Krys and I get back."

"Very well then," General Pepper spoke. "We'll get ready to mobilize and prepare the GreatFox II for battle. I'll put in a command to activate the Saurian space bridge link and get the device primed for use. Speaking of which, how long before you two _lovebirds_ take off?"

Fox had a good mind to "salute" the General, but was really becoming less bothered by this sort of thing as the day went on. It's not like he could honestly deny it. "In 2 hours, sir. We're going to prep and divide our weapons, then test run the Arwings, just to get them warmed up. It's been cold lately so I want the ol' joints loosened up. Not to mention, we're gonna' grab one more home-style bite before departure."

Pepper nodded. "Seems as though you kids everything organized. All right then, I'm satisfied. 2 hours it is. Bill?"

"Yes, sir?" the young dog acknowledged.

"How about you and these other pups head to the dining center? Turkey and all the fixin's, in the spirit of Christmas, are available and damn good. Can't save our hides on an empty stomach, eh Fox?"

"Yes sir!" the two friends said excitedly in unison.

Krystal's and Slippy's mouths began to water. Falco looked a little sick.

"_Turkey? That's jacked up…_" he whispered.

"All right, then. Everyone is dismissed. Let's all be set for Fox and Krystal's flight, 2 hours from now. And again, words can't describe how grateful I am to you. All of you. This season is supposed to be for joy and peace, not for war and combat. I promise," he paused, lowering his cap to hide his moist eyes, "I will undoubtedly make sure Santa leaves you something special when this is all over. Now then, ahem Enjoy your meals, heroes…..and heroine," he smiled.

Krystal smiled brightly. Fox noticed her cheery expression. "_Thank Kyubi. I don't need to see her looking down just cuz I'm in deep shit. Keep smilin' Krys'. That's one of the few things that's keeping me positive_."

The five young fighters made their way out of Pepper's office, with Krystal and Fox in back walking side by side. Bill, Falco and Slippy were wrapped in their own conversation, but Fox couldn't even hear their words, his thoughts were so focused on the beauty beside him.

"_I guess maybe it's time I shared the 'ritual' with someone. I can't think of a better person to bring with me_," he told himself.

As the male vulpine finished his thought, his female beloved leaned against him and held on his arm, yet kept her gaze forward. It was a sign that this kind of affection was almost second-nature to her. The idea sent an excited shiver up Fox's spine, and he felt a giddy smile spreading across his blushing snout.

"Yep. She's in," Fox mentally laughed to himself.

She felt a tiny wave of Fox's humorous emotion and looked at him with a curious smile. "What's up?" she half-whispered.

"Oh nothing," he fibbed. "Just feeling a lot more positive I guess," he answered with a calm smile.

"Really? Well that's great, Fox. Where's this coming from?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He grinned cockily. "Well how would you feel if you were arm in arm with the most beautiful vixen ever?"

"Well-played, cutie," she winked. She snuck in a quick kiss on his cheek, without the boys' noticing.

Fox wanted to laugh like an idiot, but managed to suppress his love-drunk chuckling.

"Oh yeah. Definitely in."

(I suppose I owe some explanation. You guys had to wait way too long for this, no doubt. Um…. I had a sports season when school started, and it went well, but at the very end, didn't go our way. But hey, shit happens. After that, though, I lost heart and interest in a lot of things, it's a long story and when I finally picked myself back up, I focused on my drawing rather than writing, and that was my fixation for like….the next like 4 months or some shit. Then I had artist's block and didn't do anything. I wasn't motivated to write this chapter really. Then I started drawing scenes from this story, and I did a few pics of what's gonna happen later. And they motivated me drawing's my strong suit, compared to writing, no lie. I'm hella raw to get this minor chapter shit out of the way, cuz I'm itchin' so fuckin' bad to get to the good stuff. That's my story. Hey I know this chapter ain't much and more or less just repeats a lot of things, but it seemed necessary, just to keep characters connected and involved. I promise I'll get Ice more involved in the next chapter or the one after. Aite y'all, peace and thanks again.)


End file.
